


Moutain lullaby, the blood song

by Anksu



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anksu/pseuds/Anksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As all the citizens of the town, Sally Ann has grown up in the shade of the mountain cursed, rocked by the legends on its inhabitants. When the arrival of a mysterious company of coal shatters the fragile balance of these two worlds, the scales fall away. Sally Ann should have run, she knew for a long time that the mountain lullaby was not to be heard, but Sally Ann met Hasil and her ear discovered the blood song with hypnotic lyrics and tales of forbidden love. Are their wills to love stronger than the opposition of 2 worlds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine. 
> 
> My amazing co author: Elsac2 can not be find here. Hope it will be a short call

The room had its usual calm, the sun had not risen yet and the all house was in profound darkness, no noise could be heard except one  
"Ring… ring" the alarm went on breaking the calm as it did every day, she rose from her bed and stopped it. She noticed it was 6 o'clock, she did not know why she always checked the time when every other day she awoke at the exact same time. Her day always started the same way.  
She will leave her slightly uncomfortable bed and walked up to the bathroom making sure to not disturb the silence inside the house, she will switch on the light and enter the shower. The hot water will fall on her naked body waking every sleepy muscle; washing over the remaining sleepiness. After her shower, she will face her bathroom mirror and cleaned the steam of it until she could perceive her reflection and she would smile practicing the costumer smile or simply to push herself trough the hardship of the day.  
After getting dress, she will go into the kitchen and by rote; she will cook the breakfast for her brother James who would be sleeping soundlessly. Before leaving for the supermarket where she worked she would grab an apple always an apple or maybe an orange for a change and she would finally leave the house without making any noise. 

\-----------------------

\- "Thank you for your visit ma’am, we wish you a bright day,” she said as a record, adding her corporate smile. 

She took a deep breath and hold it as long she could closing her eyes for few second, the sound of a carol brought her out of her head, she automatically started singing it  
"Sea lion woman  
She drinks coffee, she lies  
She drinks tea, she lies  
And a rooste...." 

Her voice broke abruptly when her mind made sense of the carol, she loved that carol as a child but as an adult the carol was attached to the unsettling feeling of abandonment, as the carol unfold and the lyrics revealed she was again the little girl calling after her mom, the little girl dealing with the biggest reject for a human being, maternal abandonment. 

\- "Sally Ann? Sally Ann, earth to sally Ann" a distance voice filled with worries asked, it was martin her co worker  
\- "Yes, sorry you were saying?" she answered a bit embarrassed  
\- "Everything is okay, sweet heart?" he asked with concern  
\- "Oh yes, just a bit tired… "  
\- "Was offering you to take your break now, we’re both in closing duty .it might be your only chance till the end of the shift"  
Sally Ann stood and start walking away from the casher, she could hear him shouting from the back that she needed to be back in the ten following minute. She left the supermarket leaving the echo of the carol behind. 

"Fucking stupid carol" she shouted kicking a rock on her way 

Her surrounding was filled with silence… she raised her eyes toward the sky contemplating it, envious of those free clouds, and she wanted to be as free not stuck at the casher of a shop. The air was mainly charged with autumn smells but winter was not far away, it will be early this year, she could feel the bitting cold. A cool breath of air caressed her and she shivered. She had left her jacket inside to eager to run away from the oppressing carol. She couldn’t get back yet, so she kept looking at her surrounding and inevitably her eyes fell on the shay mountain, the curse mountain as the local called it. 

Since her childhood people would tell her horrific story about it and the people who lived there. Sally Ann was no different from any child, so as any of her friends, in her young age she had found the courage to go up to the mountain but did not make it far enough. As always, before the tree and the path became scary for her, she immediately went down and went home with torn shoes. James was always furious and went on a rant 

-"You done lost you damn mind lil girl" he shouted "do you know what lives in this mountain, animal, them farrell are animal, stories are out there and there are not fairy tales .if I ever catch you up there , I am gonna kill you myself, never get near them you hear me" he ended 

She smiled …  
For such thing she needed opportunity her younger self thought. 

As an adult sally Ann saw the mountain as a creepy place, never she would dare set foot there, so much rumors was told about the Farrell and the few locals who had cross path with them never had anything good to say and she was not one for trouble. And adding a so call curse ,they were supposed to make fall on anyone who had wronged them, she was happy staying far away but again everyone who talked about the curse had never been a victim - except the local sheriff, Wade who was now a scared alcoholic- still… everyone agreed the Farrell was abnormally strong.  
Again sally Ann has her reserve on the subject since most in the city were drunkard; you couldn’t take their words for gold.  
\- "Sally Ann!" martin shouted  
She got startled by him and looked at him  
\- "Do you want the boss to come for your ass? You have been out for 20minutes! Get out of that head of yours and come help we have client"  
She gave her coworker a pleading glance and rushed in, the last thing she wanted is to be fired. 

\-------------------- 

Few more hours she thought as she glanced at the clock, she let out a heavy sigh 

\- "Will be done in two, this day was a pain in the ass" martin responded to her sigh "but… can’t really complain about having a job in this damn city, can we?" 

Sally Ann smiled closing her casher and turn her head toward him to answer when she saw him turned pale and his mouth dropped, his eyes were filled with terror. She turned to face the source of such reaction and her heart skipped a bit; 

All those stories she has heard came to haunt her at once  
Sally Ann swallowed hard  
"Those animals are as quiet as death, always in pack as wolfs" the sentence resonates in the back of her mind 

4 men were standing nonchalantly at the entrance. They looked out of this world, their clothes seemed made of rags, and it was a mix of style. They looked as they were dressed out of necessity to cover their nudity, but outstandingly a certain elegance and charisma were emanating from them. 

They observed their environment lazily. The oldest one of the pack, tilt his head and the group quickly scattered in the shop section. 

A woman screamed her lung out arriving at the casher, dropped her bags and run to hide.  
Barely worried by the chaos, they started to pick grocery and packing bags. As they were moving toward a department of the shop, scream would erupt from there.  
The two others - the oldest one and the youngest - were still standing. They exchanged few words and separated. The old one who seemed to be called Foster or something similar as Sally Ann heard one of them calling him, passed in front of her not sparing her a glare but his presence seemed enough to send chills through her all body. He was imposing but there is more about him, predator vibes .She felt fear. The one you feel in lethal situation. He was surely the alpha. 

"It must be what you feel when you are locked in a cage with an hungry lion" she thought 

She was watching the scene as if it passed in slow motion. When another jar hit the floor, the noise dragged her out of her terror. She had to do something, she thought. She exhaled, letting air leaving her mouth slowly, regaining control of her mind and think about a way out. Slowly, she redirected her eyes toward the last man, the youngest one, the one wearing a kilt. He was standing partially in the dark. She couldn’t get a clear vision of him but soon she had to drop her inspection… he had notice it. She quickly dropped her eyes and redirecting it to the old one.  
« Dam nit ! » she thought, « don’t be coward girl ! you’re not a coward »  
Once again she exhaled, inhaled. Her heart started pounding, adrenaline rushed through her body ; she started to open her mouth  
Two Inaudible words came out of her mouth  
\- "Stop please…" 

Another object broke; Sally Ann jumped a little and turned her head toward the sound. Her plea was not heard. 

\- "hey,you maam" a masculine voice directed toward her  
She looked behind her but quickly focus back on the chaos going on after another broken glass  
\- "hey,no,no,no, look here , hey look here ,focus on me" said the individual moving his finger  
"don’t worry maam" 

Sally Ann turned and swallowed hard. It was the man standing before in front of the door, the look out. She held her breath. He had a stature less impressive than the alpha, still his presence was oppressing.  
He had long wavy dirty blond hair, he was tall maybe 5.9feets, dark grey eyes filled with emotion and ripped arm. His feline allure emitted an animalistic energy as the other but he looked way more majestic to sally Ann. He was fascinating.  
She was staring.  
\- "That's better" he said leaning and taking support with his arms on the casher facing her with a nonchalant confidence “What’s the pretty lady name?" He said with a playful tone tilting his head in a side "oh pity, you are the shy type, I am sorry maam"  
Sally Ann raised an eyebrow getting back from her shock "so they do speak, of course dummy” she thought  
He pointed toward her name tag.  
\- "Sally Ann" she said  
\- "Sally Ann" he repeated as he was tasting each letter in his tongue "that is a beautiful name two name in one , pretty name just as you , Hasil Farrell" He pursued  
\- " Y’all no you can't just take things like that"  
\- He ignored her statement as he continue his small talk " tell me Sally Ann, how you get your hair like that? It look like shinning crown, light is getting out of it" he said giving her a smirk 

She couldn’t stop the little laugh that escape from her « smooth ». She tilt her head as she was about to answered when a voice came from behind her  
\- “We done, let’s go"  
Hasil turned his head toward the oldest one and returned his attention to sally Ann  
\- "Tell me sally Ann are you married"  
\- "No"  
\- "A boyfriend?"  
\- "No" 

He looked at her with a bright smile about to add something but loud noises of motorcycle caught his attention.  
\- “ … hope to see you soon … Sally Ann ...” He said with a strange smirk as he put a small wooden bird sculpture on a casher before leaving  
She picked the bird, smiled a sincere smile this time and added  
“Thank you for your visit, please have a great end of the day.” 

\------------------------ 

As she arrived home, James was sitting in the coach watching the TV and drinking his beer. She entered the living room he raised his head and asked 

\- "How was your day, baby girl?"  
\- "As usual but surprisingly different" she smiled adding "exciting" in her mind 

She went up in her room, letting to James no opportunity to analyze her words.  
She walked toward her bed cupboard and put the wooden bird, now the first thing she would see after opening her eyes would be this bird, and the last thing she would think about before closing them would be the mysterious man who offered it to her, his smile and his hypnotic grey eyes.


	2. Mountain lullaby, the blood song - chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi it your appointed captain elsac2 yeah I have control over chapter2, my lovely ankhsu-amon gave it to me but don’t worry she is playing co-pilot. Writing this chapter was fun for so much reason first because we were both excited and thrill by the follow and review so thank you , also because this so new for us we never had to co write before and now we are having to deal with ankhsu-amon idea , the woman have idea every second and damn it they are always good but always come after we are done so we had to rewrite the all chapter but finally after threatening her to choke her if she brought another idea we are done , so hope you like it and review and follow kisses and don’t worry next chapter ankhsu-amon will be back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She told everything (I'm still alive, thanks to her!) 
> 
> We hope you will have fun.   
> Please enjoy and comment.

Paws were descending on the ground rhythmatically as he was thinking “faster, faster”, mind fully focus on the hunt. His vision was blurred and the only focus was the prey. The green surrounding him was quickly fading; blue eyes could only focus on his prey. Few more meters, he was catching up. The wind was caressing his face, adding to the thrill. The scent was strong, intoxicating him. The hunt was thrilling, exciting, he sniffed and caught it. There it was fear, unmasked fear. As he focused his attention to his surrounding, he caught the unsteady heartbeat .The hunt had just arrived at its end. He had leaded his prey to a dead end. Paws abruptly sank on the ground interrupting the motion, the run had ended. A growl escaped from him, disturbing the unusual calm in the mountain. The bird fled, leaving behind them only a trail of beating wings sound. They had been out the four of them tracking their prey, following it silently, leading it to a dead end. Now It was time to end it, it was time for the kill.

He didn’t enjoy the kill. Death wasn’t as much thrilling for him as it was for the other. For his companions, the kill was the most important ; don’t get him wrong he was as much a predator as them, but he got his boner from the hunt and the never ending sensation of the wind rolling on his fur. Letting the trail of cold it brought caressing his body and feeling the contrast between the heat is body was emitting and the frozen cold wind smashing to his flesh as he was running , feeling his deep condition to the mountain. Today, he had joined big foster lil foster and another cousin for the hunt. As it was common when big foster was present, he was relegated to the tracker job. Hasil wasn’t complaining, he was excellent at tracking and stalking the prey but which it wasn’t good at was following order and that probably had to do with the inner nature of the animal he was. Big foster stop the current flow of his idea, he let out a powerful roar and started assigning position. Here it was the alpha male ego Hasil thought as he left to take his newly assigned position which was the look out; facing the tree he agilely jumped from branches to branches fully extended his body and clinging to each of them with his claws. He ended up on the higher point of the tree where he fully laid on his body letting his tail swung as he observed the violent ending of the hunt.

As it always happened when big foster was present, the privilege of the kill belong to him, the old predator seemed to take an immense pleasure in it maybe was it attached to the assurance of his alpha position.

A deadly growl resonated in the wood and fear could be read in the eye of the prey before fangs sank into it neck, muzzle fully open big foster was applying brute force in the puncture site. Blood burst uncontrollably and after few minutes it was done. The deer was dead; its carcass was thrown carelessly on the ground.

Hasil jumped from his position and landed gracefully on his paws, the perked of his nature, as the two other cousins retransformed themselves. Big foster was still spitting blood as some venomous substance or some poisonous wine.

* “Foster…Foster! Time to head back to the camp. The initiation ceremony is tonight” said Jasper

Big foster growled out, barely glanced at him before looking back at the dead deer and started to return to his original form. Paws were changed for limbs, the bone of his back were cracking , rearranging themselves as they were bringing immense pain, muzzle was retracting and becoming a mouth, fur was slowing transforming into skin and finally his royal mane return as white hair equally beautiful. He rose up and head back to the camp, his human body bathing in blood.

 

When they finally made it, everyone was getting ready for the party but the ambiance was a bit different as the one who left Asa Farrell had returned. He was the talk of the all clan. Hasil was listening with an absent ear. His mind was highly preoccupied by the production of the moonshine. He walked up to his cousin but also mentor into the brewery of the moonshine. His cousin was busy prepping and putting the utensils and ingredients needed in order. Hasil grabbed a box of herbs breaking cousin krake solemn concentration into his task

* Hey yah cousin! Is Err thing ready?

* Oh yeah kind of, we seem to have err thing we need. G'win also brought us back few of the needed herbs and the corn is ripped enough. Cousin Hezra brought some more of them ingredient.

* Poor Hezra it must have been force into your ingredient hunt.

* However what is missing, it is the special ingredient I asked from you, do you have it

* Not yet...

* Hasil… it is the essence of the moonshine, we need it... you know... well... he sighed.. oh no, no, no... wait. Yeast!

* What yeast ?!

* Oh no! that damn thing it’s outdated he said looking at Hasil

Hasil scratched his head well that was quite inconvenient. There no way to find it on the mountain. The only option left was the city at the feet of the mountain.

The Farrell barely leaved their mountain for multiple reasons, the mountain was the source of their life, power, their all life revolved around that mountain also they were not welcomed down. Most of the people living down the mountain feared them and cursed the day they met a Farrell. All of those reasons did not make the trip enjoyable for none of them except maybe for the young ones who were curious in going down. Hasil exhaled.

As a young adult, he has left the mountain few times but never enjoyed the experience because the men down always seemed to fear him or to look at him as a filthy animal. Anyway, he seemed Hasil had to take a trip down if they were planning to have this batch of moonshine ready for next month.

* Oki … I’ll go he said

* Thank you! That is my boy, I will owe you one.

Luckily few others were getting ready for a raid in a city. It was big foster and his crew who were now climbing on their quad. Hasil tagged along for the trip

\-------------------------------------

An hour after leaving their mountain, they finally arrived down and stopped in front of a supermarket.

The night had just fallen, it was calm and a bit cold, they headed toward the main entrance. The few people who noticed them had an unexplainable mix of fear and disgust on their face. Few of them broke in screams which made Big foster laughed. He found some kind of twisted pleasure in provoking fear. Hasil in the other hand was highly exasperated. “Here they go, perceiving us as monster” he thought. Big foster started to distribute function and as always Hasil ended up the look out and the three other entered the supermarket.

Taken in his observation of the surrounding, he sensed someone was observing him. He raised his eyes and brown eyes were staring at him, the eyes were a bit scared and he stared back at them. Brown eyes broke the contact and went back to facing the floor. Hasil did not stop staring at the owner of the eyes and curiosity grew into him. Her skin seemed to glow, it was a dark toffee color, light seemed to reflect up on it and her hair was majestic light was running through it sending hypnotic vibes to the animal inside him.

He was intrigued by the woman. He tilted his head, drinking every move she made and even mimicking the emotion going on her face. The woman was abnormally interacting with his animal side and that never happened to him with any woman.

Slowly he was slipping into a certain fascination. Hasil was thrilled but in the same time he was getting extremely calm. Every time frustration will cross her face, Hasil would reproduce the emotion, when she seemed thoughtful, he became thoughtful.

Finally a light seemed to cross her face, she had taken a decision and Hasil knew immediately it was not a wise one, she was ready to stand out and try to stop big foster .

“"she would get herself killed” he thought

He heard her asking them to stop, saw frustration when they did not stop and determination which was broken by the sound of a broken glass, fear and focus

“What are you gonna do” he thought when he saw her ready to speak again

Instinctively he entered the room and tries to get her attention.

* “Hey ma’am” he heard himself said before he could stop it

She turned look at him quickly and went back at looking at the group again

* "Hey, no, no, no, look here, hey look here, and focus on me” he said moving his finger

* "Don’t worry maam" he pursued

She finally turned to face him and she focuses her attention on him. She was staring at him. That didn’t made him uncomfortable

* "That's better" he said leaning and taking support with his arms on the casher facing her with a nonchalant confidence "What's the pretty lady name?" He said with a playful tone tilting his head in a side "oh pity, you are the shy type, I am sorry maam"

She raised an eyebrow, seemed thoughtful a second. He pointed toward her name tag.

* "Sally Ann" she said

That is an interesting name; he does suit her he thought

* "Sally Ann" he repeated as he was tasting each letter in his tongue "that is a beautiful name two name in one , pretty name just as you , Hasil Farrell" He pursued

* “Y’all no you can't just take things like that"

* He ignored her statement as he continue his small talk " tell me Sally Ann, how you get your hair like that? It looks like shinning crown, light is getting out of it" he said giving her a smirk

She couldn't stop the little laugh that escape from her.

Her laugh was beautiful, cheerful it was a lovely laugh, he stared at her teeth, she had a little gap

She tilt her head as she was about to answered when Big Foster's voice erupt from behind her

* "We done, let's go"

Hasil turned his head toward the alpha and returned his attention to sally Ann, his time was running out.

* "Tell me sally Ann are you married"

* "No"

* "A boyfriend?"

* "No"

He unconsciously purred, letting a content sound out of his lips.

* " … hope to see you soon … Sally Ann ..." he heard himself said as he put a small wooden bird sculpture on a casher before leaving

She picked the bird, smiled a sincere smile this time and added

* "Thank you for your visit, please have a great end of the day."

\---------------------------------

Through the all ride back to the mountain, he was relentlessly remembering her last sentence. His thoughts were filled by her smiled, the little gap between her teeth, her beautiful and bright locks, her scent her big brown eyes who had seen above everything that defined him, those eyes which stripped him until he wear his soul out.

When they reached the mountain, he headed back into the brewery. He met cousin krake, gave him the yeast and a little jar filled with a brown liquid who was shinning. The jar contained the essence of the moonshine a special hallucinogen.

The initiation ceremony was on the verge to start and as weird as he seemed Hasil was somewhat feeling like a newbies too.

\--------------------------------------

Scream of joy went up to the sky, the moonshine was poured and the youngsters were brought to the deep forest.

The initiation ceremony had been hard this year, only few had succeeded their initiation ceremony and even fewer had controlled over their true nature. Those who had succeeded were lead to the tattooist.

As always, when you succeed to gain complete control over your transformation as a feline, you were rewarded by the clan emblem. All the Farrell who had control over their animal had been marked by this ultimate sign of renown and acceptance.

The tattoo ceremony hold major role into the farrell initiation. It hold the mysticism of the clan by linking the newbies to the core of the clan. It was a very traditional ceremony in which one was accepted as belonging to the clan fully and it was mark deeply into their skin.

Each newbies who had succeeded the test in the forest had to take a seat and be marked in front of the all community. The tattooist was an expert on his craft, the only one perfectly knowing the farrell emblem. The farrell emblem was a complicate set one motif and line with a hexagon in middle. In the hexagon the animal linked to the owner was drawn roaring.

The process of getting the said emblem was extremely painful. The tattooist would use an exquisite piece of ebony shape as a needle and a little wooden hammer. The ink was a special mixed of herbs that all farrell claimed linked the animal soul to the body. But only the tattooist could tell for sure what it contained .

The tattooist started to beat the wooden needle sank in ink with the hammer into the back skin of a young men, creating a small opening in which the ink could infiltrate the bloodstream and forever tainting in the skin. Each new beating was receiving with cheers and growl. When the last initiated received his last mark. The crowed exploded in cheer and screams which the meaning could only be interpreted as a welcome.

\-----------------------------------------

Slowly, the night faded away and the conscious were drowned in a hypnotic trance state. The body started finding each other, grinding, kissing and even love making in the shadows.

Hasil was mind away from the crowed motion , yesterday he would have been one of the love maker but tonight his soul was left down the mountain , her beauty seemed to have impregnate his mind , her heavenly scent , he will console himself through the burning sensation of the moonshine , hopefully quenching the newly thirst awaken in him . As he saw the last one being tattoo, he seemingly regain the control of his mind, pushing his craving animal into the shadow relating with the notion of control the tattoo symbolized for each farrell.

\-----------------------------------

Time has passed and leaves had fallen since Hasil met her and he still did not spend a day without thinking about her, the brown eyes lady. Her laugh still echoed inside his head beautiful and cheerful. And every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. He still remembered how her dark skin seemed to glow, and how majestic was her hair.

The night of the initiation under the influence of the moonshine is mind had dove under unlimited fantasies where she was the center, those fantasies now were occupying his current thought and drowning him under desire and yearning. He was pining on her with an animalistic but yet adorable crush.

He exhaled slowly.

Hasil had seen his fair share of woman but the brown eyes lady was different. During this night at the supermarket, he knew he had clearly dropped out of his look out role, but from the moment he laid eyes on this woman, he couldn’t help himself. As soon as their eyes met, it felt like an instant connection linking him to her in more inexplicable ways.

Since that night, he had craved to see her. His primal sense was screaming for him to go meet her. He was forcing himself in focusing in the wooden sculpture he was making, but once again he couldn't deny that the need of going down was getting stronger as the day moved forward. He had to see her but the odd were against him.

At the trip down were now prohibited by the bren’in who judged them dangerous now than it was clear the town people where after their mountain. Since they had received the eviction notice which stated the state of Kentucky was formally asking the farrell to leave the mountain, they had decided only death would separate them from their beloved shay mountain. Therefore none was allowed down the mountain.

 

In the few days they were also commotion in the community. Lady ray had prophecies concerning the one who as return ASA and Hasil. Premonitions were deeply linked to the future of the clan, therefore she had pushed the crowning of big foster and to that big foster had replied by antagonizing who he thought responsible, Hasil and asa. The later being caged away from the family had avoided the spiting hate of big foster when he former was made the center of a fatwa. Hasil was not the one to be bother by politics and mostly now his mind were fully occupied by the thought of sally Ann. When he was picked to lead the hunt close of the end of the mountain near the city as upper the animal were hardly healthy now and winter was coming they had to stock before the hard weather make it impossible, he was even more relieved. This hunt was the opportunity to lead the ending of the ceremony for two of his cousin; it would be their final test. But, for Hasil it was the opportunity to take his mind out of his torment.

 

Hasil started getting ready for his hunt, starting his metamorphose, the transformation was painful. It always started by the breaking of few bones. firstly his knee and elbow would twist out of their form to accommodate the newly found paws, claws would grow out of his nails, his vertebral colon would dislocate and accommodate new curved, fang will extended from his mouth which will take a muzzle form, he skin would start burning as his temperature would rise, and white fur would cover him and his eyes would turned a profound blue. As he ended his metamorphose a guttural growl would escape from him signaling the ending of the pain.

Hasil was the only white tiger in the clan, he was the only tiger, and he was picked by the mountain lady ray said once. If all of them were blessed by the capacity of becoming the animal reflecting their personality few were blessed with powerful animal and Hasil was clearly blessed and that made a lot of his cousins jealous. The two cousins accompanying him also took their feline form which was less impressive as they had only came to term with the animal inside and been initiated in the last ceremony.

The fear was palpable between the newbies and in his animal form Hasil could test it in the air, the fear was similar to the one he felt at his first hunt, never he had experienced such heavy fear in his life, he offered to his two cousin some comfort hoping they would relax and make the hunt easy for him.

He had leaded multiple hunt but today it was a bit different as he had to mentor them, to teach them how to be a predator who was lock inside, that vicious and magnificent creature. The new shape shifter had to always learn control and that were the first hunt as your feline adult was important , the lack of focus could be mortal in the worse case and in common case the lost of focus end the transformation.

Hasil roared and gave the signal. The hunt had begun. A prey would die tonight and two young predators would rise. Hasil started running. The two other followed him. His mind was only focused on their prey and the pleasure of the hunt.

\-----------------------------------

Slowly, the tiger lurked in the shadow to admire his prey. The deer froze motionless in the middle of the prairie. Head straight and erect ears, mist escaping of his half open mouth. Time paused.

Their hearts beats synchronized. Adrenaline welled in their veins.

The tiger caught a hint of his prey scent and licked his chops.

The sun emitted its last rays through the cloud illuminating the red brown dress the deer and the change in color caught the predator eyes.

"How beautiful you are!" this thought stroke him at the unrealistic moment.

The tasks that dotted his coat had lost their virginal color in favor of scarlet red blood oozing wounds she had self inflicted in its desperate flight.

A drop of blood hit the floor, and the tiger planted a little deeper his claws into the ground. The deer scratched the ground for a moment and tried to put his injured hoof.

They took a deep breath together both exhausted by the everlasting run and the deer turned her haughty head in his direction.

Not a tiger muscle moved.

Their eyes met. The dark eyes of the prey are facing the blue pupils of the predator.

None of them dared to move, frozen in the momentum. Time slows down again and a silence shroud enveloped them.

A slight tremor traveled the backbone of his prey ... still a heartbeat, slower this time ... The tiger crouched himself, revealed his long fang ... a flock of birds flew away ... and the deer tried one last time to flee the predator in a desperate attempt to cling to the remaining of life...

\------------------------------------

* “Sally Ann” the lady screamed

She turned to face her. It was Linda from church waving toward her. She stopped waiting for her. Linda finally meet her, sally ann had just finish her shift and was walking back to her home. She was glad to have company, it will make the day less gloomy.

It had been few day since the supermarket incident, she had few time allowed herself to think about Hasil but never long enough. Of course, every time her eyes met the little bird she still remembered the excitement of that day. But now that everything had settled back to normal. She had return to her routine where sometime she would dare to dream of adventure or simply of the Farrell boy crossing the door of the shop. After all he did promise they will meet again and when her thought will go there she would scold herself. “Those thought better leave your foolish head girl” she would tell herself

But the thought were stubborn and come back when she would let herself think. For few days it had been an inconvenience but now the thought had settle and she was back to the detached usual self.

* “Been long since we saw you to church sally Ann” Linda asked a bit concerned

* “didn’t got time since I have been force to take a second job you know how it is this now with the new town situation”

She didn't had to say more, everyone in the town was affected by the lack of job in the town, the depression was strong and had lasted years but now, the situation has gotten worse. Hopefully, hope was back with the coal company. Maybe James her brother will be lucky enough to get a job, the poor soul had so much change since he was jobless, and her brother was now a different man.

* “Oh I know, how is your brother?”

* “he's fine” she answered with absent mind

James had been far from fine for few year now, he was drowning in alcohol most of the night or he would watch the TV the all day. He had lost hope to find a job and not helping financially at home had changed the yesterday jolly man in a sad one. She pushed her thoughts aside and the two girls pursued their small talk, walking down the mountain when a howling drew their attention.

* Did you hear that? What was it? asked Sally Ann

* Don’t know. We’re near the mountain… Maybe one of the cursed?

* Don't be foolish Linda; It sounds like an animal

* And this is exactly what they are Sally Ann! Animals! Cursed by God. Let’s go home!

* No! I won’t…

* Sally Ann!

* I said no. Go home if you want. I’m not afraid of those tails. They are humans, I saw them, you didn't. They may be weird but animals...

* You should be scared Sally Ann. You have seen them once and they didn’t hurt you, but your luck might run out. Who know if one of them hadn't already cursed you? Come on Sally Ann...Let's go" she pleaded

Sally Ann looked at the frightened woman and exhaled.

* "Oki... Linda … I'm gonna take a look. Someone may be in danger or hurt. If I don't come back in 10mn call the sheriff, right?"

* "All right... 10 minutes... Sally Ann! Be careful"

Sally Ann tilted her head and tipped toed until she could get a view of what was going on. A man was standing in front of her. She could only perceive his back, he was well built and had that dirty brown hair; the height and the shape of the body seemed known to her and it intrigued her. She approached and hide behind a tree. She took a deep breath, and glanced. The scenery in front her was all type of surrealist but the weirdest part of this was the man was bare chest and covered of blood, she was deeply scared but a side of her was clearly fascinated so she did not run. As soon as she entered his perimeter, Hasil sensed her but he didn’t make any move. He knew she was now few meter away. Her heart was skipping beats and she was breathing heavily, she was scared it seemed. He waited for her to flee but she did not. He smiled.

* Ged ged'yah!! » claimed Bunk " I was thrilled and scared, all at once"

* "Same, here. Mostly by you, cousin Hasil" said the other one

A little laugh escaped from Hasil chest

* "You did good, you both stayed focus. Let's get back home" replied Hasil

* "Do you need any help with your clothes cousin?" asked Kal

*"Nah! It's ok" Hasil replied "Go ahead! I’m right back"

The others bowed and removed the prey back to the mountain. Hasil watched them a few minutes. He inhaled deeply and shook his head

* “Why did you change your scent, Sally Ann?” he asked with an accusatory tone without turning around

She froze. « How did he know…? » she started to think.

* “Like this one but preferred the natural one, you don’t need any artificial one. Your natural scent's divine; it is earthy and floral more like a garden after a rainy day » … he laughed and turned his head « … it has kept me awake for little night since the last time »

Sally Ann was a bit taken by his honesty she did not know what to say, she wanted to ask why he was there; how he can smell her scent from this distance and know as a fact that it was her but her mind was not cooperating. Hasil slowly turned and advanced toward her silently when he faced her, she was better than in his memory and her hair was different. They were curling and coiling and amazingly stand as a crown. He couldn't stop himself and hold a lock of it in finger playing with it. She looked up to him and got lost in his eyes; today they weren’t the grey she remembered but a deep blue ,but then again they changed back to grey. “I must be tired” she thought.

Hasil was absorbed by the contemplation of her. This new scent was a schemer for the animal that he was, did that belong to someone else? He got closer to her entering her space. Unconsciously he sniffed her. She became self conscious and a bit uncomfortable. She looked at him with a quizzical look on her face, bringing back from his hype.

* "Who are you to tell me something about my partum?" she asked, quickly feeling the need to defend herself "and by the way, how did you know it was me? I was hidden behind a..."

* « Why were you hiding from me, did I scare you?” he interrupted her

She shook her head "no" He smiled brightly warming her up. He seemed satisfied by the answered and unconsciously purred, letting a content sound out of his lips.

Sally Ann tilted her head, surprised.

* "Sally Ann! Is everything ok?" called Linda in a voice filled with concern from the road

Hasil exhaled and turned his head to the road before return his attention to Sally Ann. Slowly, he removed his hand and mouth “... I missed you Sally Ann” and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is Anksu!
> 
> I'm glad that many of you have accepted the Farell's little secret. Hasil said so many times that he is not this kind of thing that I can't help but ask "oki, but what if?". And, it was the beginning of this fanfic. 
> 
> So far, we have introduced you our beautiful Sasil, it's high time to introduce you the others. 
> 
> Let us know how you feel about them.  
> Enjoy and comment!  
> Please share with us your hypothesis!
> 
> See you soon
> 
> Ps: Once again, I want to thank my co pilot Elsac2. She nailed it as usual.

Few miles away, a man raised his head and turned in the direction of the instinctive roar Hasil has made to signal the end of the hunt. He froze for an instant. 

“So many years and sacrifices….” He thought

Instinctively he counted the number of years sacrificed to his duty and sadly shook his head. Fifteen years! He gave up fifteen long years of his life to the accomplishment of this project. He remembered the excitation he felt when it was revealed to him and a bitter smile filled with nostalgia curved his lips. Who could have refused to discover the hidden face of god? 

He remembered how he had spontaneously volunteered, when the firm had decided they needed to work on viable data, to live in Blacksburg. He was so convinced that working on that project would give him the opportunity to write his name in history’s pages. He was still convinced. But now, he had to admit the eight years spent under the shadow of the cursed mountain had definitively killed his enthusiasm.

The last rays of sun were slowly dying into the horizon and the fog started to extend between the trees’ branches. He stood up and tilted his head to the side as he was contemplating the evolution of the sight below. 

“It looks like a spider cobweb seen by an insect...” he thought bitterly

In the background trees partially hidden by the fog, he could still guess the location of the houses through the city lights that were beginning to light up. For a moment, he entertained himself trying to count them. A short and joyless laugh escaped his throat.

“…The story of my life…” 

He closed his eyes and breathed out. When he had agreed to settle with his family in this community, he had no idea that it was a front seat to witness its agony. God ... It was one thing to create a computer model, develop strategies, crazy hypotheses but it was quite another to be in the eye of the storm to watch. How far away it was to see the impact of his ideas on people. During those 8 years he has been forced so many times to show a sympathetic look and give false promises to people who had become his friends that he had lost count. Yet nothing softened the feeling he felt every time he found inside his friend’s eyes the shadow of the economic situation. How did he get there? He wondered for an instant. The fleeting image of the company passed through his mind and he blinked. 

His wife had always been openly opposed to his work, but his determination to achieve his goal allowed him for few years to ignore the tears she shed every night when he lay down beside her. Today, he knew she was right. Unfortunately, the rift between them was now impossible to cross. He exhaled. 

This project has also cost him his family.

The twigs’ crackling in the little wood interrupted his train of thought and he turned his head in their direction. A bird fly rose and silent fell. He waited a few instants searching with his eyes around and relaxed.

• "You at least, you are free..." he whispered the birds’ direction

He shook his head, and turned back to the object that was placed on the floor. He observed it for few seconds and bent as he was sighing.

On his eight years spent there, only during the last two years his mountain trip has appeared unsuspicious to the people and especially sheriff Wade. He knew all so well, why Wade was reluctant to let anyone walk on these hills. The sheriff might have become a notorious alcoholic, the reasons that had brought him there were not less comprehensible, as well as his reluctance. Of course, the vegetation was similar to other Appalachian mountains, still it was impossible to step in that soil and not feel unsafe. Every time, he went on the slopes of this mountain, it was back down the hair of his back standing. He took a deep breath, retained his breath few seconds and expired.

• "Well ... let get done with it," he said at loud to encourage himself.

He opened the box carefully and looked to records provided by the sensor.  
A shiver traversed his back, and he rechecked the results with a shaking hand

• "Fuck!"He let slipped before bursting in a laugh

For two years, he had for to distribute the sensors and traps in this whole damn forest relentlessly, without ever managing to save a viable proof of the reason for which he had been sent there.  
He shook his head and put his right hand to his mouth.

Today ... today he finally had his return ticket. He sat on the floor and forced himself to breathe calmly. A multitude of ideas began to swirl in his mind. He had to inform them quickly. He want to tell it to his wife maybe she would ... But, first, he had to quickly regain the city ... He froze suddenly and laughed at the immensity of what he had to do.

"Do not let the excitement carry you” he reasoned

He went back on his knees and gently closed the box before placing it in his bag, taking care to secure it. He shook once again his head and stood up. He took one last look around him, a smile on the lips and froze.

There was no sound.

He listened again and a dull anguish invaded his mind. He was not a hunter, but he had watched his fair share of wildlife documentaries on TV, and talked enough with the people who met the Farrell to know what that meant. He swallowed and stared around.

Something was hunting him.

He forced himself to remain calm and took out his flashlight. He lit it, began methodically searching with his eyes bushes and trees around him. 

When he caught a glimpse into the foliage of the motionless silhouette of a puma whose green-yellow amber eyes were staring at him, his heart skipped a beat.

He dropped the flashlight he was holding in his hand and scampered toward the city, fawn at his heels.

 

\-----------------------------------------

Sally Ann had barely slept and had tried all day to erase from her memory the strange scene she had witnessed and the brief discussion she had with Hasil. When she was busy, she managed to do so without difficulty; but as soon as things would calm down, the memory of his words came back to haunt her.

"... It has kept me awake for few nights since the last time…"

She burst into a humorless laugh. How ironic, she thought now that his words had also taken her sleep away.

She shook her head "You are losing it my poor girl!" she thought, "you only met him what? 4minutes in your life and it seems like you can’t breathe without him." She lectured herself.

She breathed heavily, and looked up at the house. The house was in darkness. Only the lights projected by the TV, which was reflected on the walls at time, would sometime project a flashing light. Sally Ann marked a stop and swallowed. James had not turned on the lights ... it could mean only one thing she thought apprehensively. 

She tried to fight the nausea that invaded her and she forced herself to take out the keys from her bag. She controlled the slight trembling of his hands, took a deep breath and entered his house.

• "I'm home." She announced in a falsely perky tone to her brother's attention.

She waited a moment, listening with concern to the silence in the house and walked into the kitchen. She put her bag on the chair, and walked to the switch. She exhaled, closed her eyes and turned on the light. When she turned, James stood behind her. 

Sally Ann's heart skipped a beat. He smelled this cheap beer he used to gorge himself since he had returned from Iraq.  
From the very beginning, Sally Ann knew that as many soldiers, his brother’s return would be difficult, but the hard time finding work had made the matter worse. It had made him bitter, violent. Some nights she would live hell. And that night, she had known before she even walked through the door that it would be one of them...

• "I did not hear you come home last night. You have something to say to me, little sister?" He asked in a suspicious tone  
• "... No..." she replied cautiously  
• "How's your day at work?" He asked again walking toward her  
• "... Well ... well I mean as usual..." she answered while slightly moving backwards and bowing her head  
• "As usual? Nothing unusual?" 

He took one more step toward her and Sally Ann stepped back; only to found herself stuck against the wall. She swallowed hard, and tried to smile to hide the anxiety that was beginning to overwhelm her

• "... No ... no ... tomorrow we will be paid and I will..."  
• "Stop it!!" He yelled, crushing the beer bottle he held in his hand next to her face.  
• "Do not make me repeat again!"  
Sally Ann wiped her sticky hands sweat on her clothes and tried to control her tremors. Her mouth became dry.

• "James..." She began imploringly "I don’t understand..."  
He stepped back and threw the dishes that were on the table close to him, giving her the opportunity to take refuge in a corner of the kitchen.  
• "You don’t understand?!” He yelled over again "you don’t understand?! Linda called me this morning to tell me that you cross the path of those pesky Farrell. You are flirting with these animals Sally Ann? "He asked pointing an accusing finger at his sister  
Sally Ann's heart sank.  
• " So? "  
He was moving toward her, and Sally Ann lost her composure

• "... No, James..."she whispered  
• "No who?" He asked slapping her for the first time  
Sally Ann put her hand on her cheek and she felt tears fall on her cheek while a pearl of blood beaded on her split lip

• "... No ... sir..."  
• "Oh Sally Ann… Sally Ann, don’t lie to me, you know how lies are punished." he threatened her while shaking his head  
His breath was foul. Sally Ann turned her head, closed her eyes and raised her hands in front to shield herself.

• "I ain’t lying! Believe me!” she beg "Few days ago, they came to the supermarket, but ... they only took stuff and they left. Everyone will tell you. So I didn’t tell you.”  
• “And last night? You were the special thing they were looking for?”  
Sally Ann felt her breath jamming. Fear overwhelmed her. She tried to suppress a sob and went feebly  
• "I don’t know what she told you, but nothing happened. I swear ... There was noise, that's true. So ... so I wanted to see. Someone could have been injured. This is what you always taught me to do. But when I arrived there was nothing. Just a dead animal, I swear ... "she offered, stammering 

James looked at her for a moment, narrowed his eyes and grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.  
• "I may not be able to make money here, but you know what I'll do if you approach them, Sally Ann."  
Sally Ann mechanically nodded to show her agreement. Her brother looked at her a few moments, and then he grunted and turned away from her staggering. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a new bottle of beer. He hastened to uncap.  
He collapsed on the kitchen chair, took his head in his hands and said in a low voice.

• "You know why I do this..."  
Sally Ann swallowed another sob, merely shook her head, still nestled in the corner of the kitchen. James took a sip of beer and pointed with his chin trash on the floor.

• "I don’t wanna do all of this shit..."  
• "It's okay, James… it’ not your fault… I'll clean ... I know you were right ... " she whispered  
James laughed bitterly

• "They find a dead body... In the mountain. Wade talked about it tonight at the bar; Francis Fox." He laughed without enthusiasm. "What an idiot!" He stated before taking another sip of beer.

Sally Ann slowly turned her head towards him. Hasil’s body covered in blood invaded her mind.  
• "Do…do we know when and how he is ... dead?"  
His brother groaned, and took another sip of beer

• "Last night. A downfall. They found him impaled on a tree branch. Sheriff's deputies said he also had scratch marks on his body and an odd sign painted on his right cheek. We had told him not to go on that damn mountain. Frankly, who takes a walk to hell to relax? I bet whatever you want that's the Farrell ‘s curse" 

He chuckled again

• "... Sacred Mountain ... my ass! Animals thirsty for Blood " he threw before hitting his fist on the table" don’t approach them Sally Ann ... and if they do not do it before, I'll kill you if you come near them ... you know I always keep my promises” he let escape before getting up and heading to the living room to sprawl on the sofa

Sally Ann followed him with her gaze and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek

• "I know..." She murmured faintly before letting her body gently slide on the floor, stifling a sob.

\---------------------------------------

A blonde woman finished her coffee contemplating Washington below when her phone rang. She pressed the intercom

• "Yes?"  
• "Director on line 1"  
• "I take it "  
• “I’ll put you through”

She adjusted her pastel blue suit and rubbed her hair in - an old habit she had kept from her boarding school years - before sitting and picking up the phone 

• “Mister President?”  
• “Fox died” said the other voice on the phone

She blinked, flashed a smile as good façade despite the fact that there was nobody else in the room.

• "When and how?" She asked  
• " Two days ago. An accident during a walk that is what the sheriff thinks. It is very annoying for our project."  
• " Indeed… "  
• "We need to find a quick way to fix this"  
• "I will" she respond before hanging

She exhaled and looked at the scattered files on her desk. The satisfaction that brought the results of the day was gradually replaced by a dull rage. With Fox’ death, the project had lost a valuable asset.

• "Fuck! “She said furious

It had taken several years to recruit an analyst sharp enough for the job.

"If they had to risk a pawn, we should have done it with a lower value as I had suggested from the beginning" she fumed, nervously strumming fingers on his desk. 

She angrily pushed the records away, put her hand to her mouth and thought a moment. Then, she exhaled, got up and walked to the closet where she pulled out a stack of files. She sat at her desk and began to leaf through carefully when one of them caught her full attention. 

She smiled.

Visionary was always a feature of her personality. Therefore, she had accumulated since the beginning of this project, several files in case she had to step in to replace the scientists if such accident occurs. Naive could see a certain passion, a love of his profession. They couldn’t be more wrong. This project was mainly her new challenge that would offer her, when his victory was complete, a bundle of money. She was a gamer and as a hard core gamer she would leave no option for defeat.

She closed the file she had selected and pushed others away before resting her back against the chair. She closed her eyes and began to massage her shoulder to release tension between her knotted muscles. 

She took a deep breath before slowly emptied her lung and thought a split second “I should confirm my reservation at the spa”. She opened her eyes, and put her fingers on the necklace she was wearing. She was looking at the empty cup of coffee, her fingers were playing dreamily with the pearls as her mind still working on her project. 

Suddenly, her fingers froze.

She slowly sat up and rested her hands flat on the desk while the pieces of the puzzle were re-arranging themselves in her head. 

A mischievous smile spread slowly across his face. With Fox’s death, her choice of the new researcher placed her in the best position to take full control of the project.

She laughed. This was her chance and she wouldn’t let it go. She pressed the intercom

• "Yes Madam?"  
• "Prepare my records and advance my car. I'm leaving for Blacksburg"  
• “ All right, Madam"  
• "Oh, Cathy! Also prepare the jet for Mrs. Fox and her two children. They will return in the evening. The residence must be ready to welcome them"  
• "Do we have to prepare the laboratory for Mr. Fox?"  
• "Not necessary. Mr. Fox is dead. I will share my other instructions while leaving the office"  
• "... All right, Madam"

\----------------------------------------

She finally stopped the contact and sighed. The road was long but her new goal was worth this small sacrifice. She suppressed a smile and piled the files she had thrown carelessly on the front passenger seat of the slid below and put on his sunglasses.

When she came out of the vehicle, fresh air reminded her that if the sun was shining again, this bright day was an illusion. She turned her head towards the mountain and frowned for a moment. This mountain dominating with all its power the city, the emerald dress that covered it whole gave it a strange and mystical aura. She blinked and instinctively tugged her pastel blue suit.

“Here we are…” she thought

• "You! How dare you? You are responsible of his death! You'll get us all killed, "shouted a woman behind her.

She turned and calmly put a rueful smile on her face before handing to the woman standing before her a handkerchief

• "Mrs. Fox ... I understand your pain. The company is sincerely sorry for your loss. I came as fast as I could as soon as I learned the terrible news. "  
• " What for? "Asked Mrs. Fox," To check if he was dead? "  
• "Please Mrs. Fox," said the young woman with a compassionate smile "sadness makes you say things beyond your thinking. You should try to calm down”  
• "Calm down?! You said it was an easy mission. You said this mountain was harmless.” She yelled pointing her finger toward the mountain “He is dead! You understand? My husband is dead! And he died in setting foot on this curse mountain to achieve your project! But look around you! You still don’t see it, do you? Let me explain it to you. We are in hell!” 

Her voice was broke. It was emphasized the exhaustion of her body. The young woman smiled again and placed a calming hand on her arm.

• "Krysten… The loss of your husband makes you confused, so I'll overlook your anger just this once… I understand… I assure you, so I will go with this advice: Speak to me that way one more time and you will find at your own expense who is the most dangerous here.” She said in a low voice.

The widow took a step back, shaking her head. She stared for a moment and let out a small hysterical laugh.

• "You think you can control what is happening here but you will soon learn otherwise Mrs Grimes"  
The gaze of the blonde hardened

• " Everything is fine? "Asked the sheriff who was coming towards the female couple” Krysten?” "He said after a few seconds  
• "... Yes," she replied softly, looking away "Wade, let me introduce you to..."  
• • "Haylie Grimes! “Cut the blonde" Mr. Fox worked for our company. We were very saddened by his death; especially as it occurred in conditions to say the least… unexpected. "  
• "... Indeed," replied the sheriff tersely, turning his head toward his interlocutor  
• "Nevertheless, our company wants to offer its full support to Ms Fox. He was a true asset for us all and I really wanted to give his family my support. Mrs Fox, I have personally made available all my means for you to regain Washington as quickly as possible. Our men are already expecting you home to help you in the last steps. I am sure this will facilitate your return with us, a place where you truly belong."

Ms. Fox cocked her head and stared at his feet  
• "You have already planned everything, haven’t you?"

• "Of course!” She replied with a sweet smile “We do not want your children to be confronted any longer to this difficult time ... You either, never doubt about our caring for you, my dear. " She replied with her compassionate smile

A tall man approached them  
• "Here is one of our employees. He will show you out. "

The widow was about to answer, but the man firmly grasped her elbow and dragged her to the car. Haylie Grimes followed for moments the scene then turned her attention to the sheriff.

• "Please forgive me, Sheriff, I did not catch your name"  
• "I have not given you. Sheriff Wade Houghton."  
• "Nice to meet you Sheriff. " she replied with a smile  
• "... If you say so..." He merely responded with a nod.

The blonde woman tilted her head and adjusted her suit. 

• "Can you give me a few moment sheriff? "  
The sheriff turned his head a moment, paused with hesitation and simply nodded.  
• "Thank you, sheriff." She paused for a time trying to find words and said "this is a tragic loss for us all ... but I wanted to come personally to make sure that our ... project would not suffer the inconvenience.”

The sheriff looked at her and shook his head

• "Mrs. Grimes, you're not from here. But ... a man died by going on this mountain. I thought it would be a sign strong enough to show that your project is not the best idea you ever had. “He blankly stated.

Haylie Grimes cocked her head to the side and let out a little laugh

• "We do not believe in "signs" sheriff. However, we believe that together we can build a revival for this city by creating jobs through this coal seam. I think this is the dream of everyone to be able to build a life, don’t you think so? "

• "Ms. Grimes..." the sheriff said while sighing, "Do you only know how he died?”  
He marked a new pause and shook his head to clear the images, which were invading his mind. He cleared his throat, inspired deeply and resumed in a lower voice that hardly conceal his anguish  
• "He was attacked by ... by something ... you have no idea of what lives in these mountains and I can promise you that you don’t want to know what lives there... And if this statement can’t convince you, may I remind you that there is a group of people living up there. These people will never abandon this mountain. This is their home and you would better keep it this way... you only see what's underneath ... "

Haylie Grimes smiled 

• "Sheriff Hougthon.... If you are referring to the Farrell, I think a review of governmental expulsion has been issued against them two months ago"  
She tilted her head, squinting as to verify the accuracy of memories then said  
• "It seems to me that it is your responsibility to enforce it. I'm surprised that nothing has been done in this direction. We are a country of laws, among civilized people I don’t see why we could not all agree ... after all we expect to find a suitable accommodation for all of them. I have planned to discuss very soon with them about it. Oh… And …don’t worry; we can take care of the wildlife. This is how civilization works after all "

The sheriff was incredulous a moment before shaking his head and look down. He briefly and bitterly laughed before nodding.  
• "A country of civilized people... Well ... Welcome to Blackburg, Ms. Grimes, a charming place where civilization is only a concept," he simply replied before leaving.

She blinked, taken aback by the attitude of the sheriff, but did not lose her smile.

\-----------------------------

She was staring at him as he was conversing with other people who remained at the end of the funeral, when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She grabbed it, looked at the number that was displayed and immediately picked up the call.

• "Did you arrive? "Said a male voice on the other end  
• " Yes " she replied quietly  
• "How looks our plan? "  
• "I thought they would be more likely to get to work. This town is dying, but surprisingly it seems that there are still some pockets of resistance. The beliefs die hard...”  
• "Maybe the agony is not enough… Anyway, we can no longer postpone the project. Funders want to get results quickly, and if possible they should be viable. "  
• " Do not worry. I did not count only on the goodwill of yokels. There is nothing more effective than fear as hatred lever. And we all know how hatred can be effective. "  
• " Good. Re-contact me when you have made this project available, the possibilities are endless, the stakes are above what you imagine. You know failure will not tolerate. “ Replied the man on the phone, before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I am one of those who speak loud and clear about writers who are waiting like centuries before release a new chapter... and now... I am one of them... Well... shame on me.   
> My amazing co writer was the captain on this one. She was busy, but she nailed it (as usual). I was also busy. But... hell! you know what? Nobody cares!   
> Let's enjoy this new chapter!   
> We will come soon for the next one, I will be in charge.   
> As usual share your comments with us!   
> Ged ged yah

     **C** lamor had replaced the usual deafening silence of the mountain; the noisy crowd could be heard from everywhere, the heart of the majestic roc was trembling. Voice and complaint swallowed the bird melodies and silencing the life on the mountain. Protestations were rising from every side and arguments were heated. Disagreements were vocalized but no one in the community had enough outside knowledge to make light of the trouble, only him could and it was inevitable to call upon his knowledge.

  * “Go and bring me Asa” Lady Ray with no further option chose to bring the pariah of the family. The Bren’in of the Farrell colony calmly commanded for the young man presence.



The different voices all ceased when they heard the mention of Asa Farrell the prodigal cousin. It might been perceive like a pariah by the family but lady ray deep down knew in those trouble times when destruction and oblivion were to fear his help would be welcome. But only one voice rose to protest and to contradict.

  * “Ma there is no need to bring that corrupted soul into the matter” Big foster said vehemently “since his return, everything has gone south. This is a sign! Don’t you see this?! He gotta go. ”



Lady Ray paused for an instant. The foreshadowing of the ancestral prophecy came back to her memory and everything the word meant for her people but also for those of down the mountain. Destinies were about to be linked. She stares at her son and his implication in the future. His nature was to be feared, the violence he could shield also was a taboo in her mother heart but where would the power hungry stand when the time would come? The clan feared her son and they were right, she sometimes was afraid of him when her mother instinct was silent. His animalistic nature made him one of the most powerful of their clan. But she feared the part he held in the prophecy.

“ _It couldn’t be…_ ” she thought and swallowed the lump fear had created in her throat.

  * "Son, you might be opposed but what is at stake is bigger than ego and grudges. I am opened to your suggestion but here is a trick: If you can tell me what is this strange object your cousin G’win brought hence there will be no need for his help.”



Big Foster glanced at the strange metallic object with a puzzled expression; focusing all his attention on the strange looking thing covered with blood he could not begin to fathom the use of such appliance. With a defeated sight he glared at his mother and mulled over the public humiliation.

 

       **T** he bren’in once again directed her suspicious eyes on the unusual object and pointed toward it, asking a young male to bring it toward her. The young man hastened to do as asked and went back to his position in the crowd.

The Bren’in bowed her head to thank him and placed her hand on the strange object. She tried to hold back the chill she felt on her back as she remembered how erratic and hysterical the young read head woman covered with blood was when she brought the unusual object earlier.

A small glance toward the red head girl had sufficed to describe the ampler of the situation that had lead at the acquisition of the little box the girl was holding. Member of the family coming back covered in blood was nothing unusual but the fear and the hysteria had been clear sign of bigger trouble than a bloody hunt.

 

The young woman was now facing the crowd by Lady Ray side ready to explain how such incongruity had happened. At the instant lady Ray decided to call up on Asa, her strong confidence stumbled and slight tremor ran through her body, she felt slightly anxious her heart started beating loudly deafening her to the outside world. Thin layer of cold sweat coated her forehead and hand. She took and unusual defensive posture bringing her arms around her. For most of them, the return of the young man has awakened demons from the past. Asa return, on the young woman had the bittersweet taste of betrayal and undeniable regrets. She had an ambiguous relationship with the young man in the past.

During the overall commotion the only one that matter of habit has been unbothered was Hasil, the dirty blond never found interest in political matter but now thing had to change as the threat was upon everyone. The young man was still drifting between full plentitude and pure happiness. His mind highly filled with the ethereal vision of his beloved Sally Ann. But also he had no past relation with the pariah, had never met him but he felt empathy for him few months ago he was the pariah, the odd one. And he still felt odd on anything or any moment politically related like the one taking place at the exact moment. But he was compelled to attend today.

He had just come back from a fructuous hunt that ended in an unexpected encounter with the toffee woman. But as he reached the top of the mountain he was welcomed by crowd clamor and he was called in pretence that his presence had been requested by the Bren’in. As the other member of the community he did not know the reason of this council and was in complete darkness. But he could make reason the all predicament had to do with the bloody little box.

 

 

      **A** fter what seemed like an eternity all eyes in the room turned toward the door where a young frail man with dirty blond hair was standing.

“ _Here we are, facing our destiny_ ” thought Lady Ray “ _play your cards wisely young man_ ”

The young man seemed starved or malnourished maybe both like his demeanor seemed to indicate. He threw a circular glance to the room and inhaled filling his lung with fresh air and freedom.

During 6 months he had been locked into a cage but now he could move his feet freely. He deepened his look then sighed before entering the room in slow pace because his legs were still frigid and rusty from the previous days in confine space. With his entrance murmurs rose and each were trying to talk to his neighbor and share their unwarranted opinion on the matter.

The man object of everyone attention seemed completely unconcerned with everything happening around him.

As he walked toward lady ray, completely oblivious to the rising rant of Big Foster, he slowed down a second analyzing the scenery looking for something or someone.

While running his eyes around he crossed eyes with Hasil’s ones and both men stood their position before parting with a tacit agreementthrough the silence conversation shared between their curious eyes. He tilted his head before walking away and the Bren’in heart skipped a beat and a slight breeze passed on her skin, goose bump appeared on it. A tense atmosphere settled around the room with an electrified air that became heavy on the lung. It seemed the prophecy was coming to life under her eyes the entire protagonist were present.

 

      **W** hen Asa kneeled and kissed her hand as it was tradition to salute the bren’in, she was still looking at the young tiger, a strange spark in her eyes.

  * “Rise Asa” lady ray calmly commanded him to do



Asa rose and stood facing the aged woman and waiting to know the reason his presence had been reclaimed.

  * “G’win bring you discovery to asa” she ordered the red head.



The young woman put the box in Asa’s hand with a bit of discomfort incapable of looking into his eyes. As soon as they entered in each other space, their souls frowned at the memories of the story they shared once. A tremendous flow of emotion submerged their mind and G’win took a quick step back when the first dark lines appeared, sliding of his eyes like tears towards his lips.

  * “Asa! Stop it! ” Interrupted the Bren’in



The blond closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply to calm down. He had not regained full control on his true nature, so his change was highly influenced by his emotions like a youngster.

  * “That's better son. Our Mountain agreed to give you access back to the one you were before. Now, prove that you are part of this family.
  * "What do you want from me?"
  * "Tell us what the devil box is?”



He glanced at the box and soon started inspecting it. It was a grayish cubical box with a set of buttons and a small squared screen that now was crushed.

 

      **O** n each button a number was inscribed that lead him to believe that the object was locked with a password. With further examination he found the exact nature of the device. But before offering the information he needed to know how his family came into possession of such advance device?

  * “How did you come to possess the object?” Asa inquired whilst trying to fish for the informationand the consequence into his fragile fate.
  * “That is a tale only G’win can narrate” lady ray stated as she pressed the young lady to come forward and explain.



The red head stood tall, took a deep breath and started to tell the tale of a hunt that had turned bloodier than expected.

Hours ago as her clan healer status asked for, the red head went to look for herbs in the dark side of the mountain. While following the deep path of the forest and getting lost in deep contemplation of the dark green coat covering the magnificent mountain, she came across a man that the face was not unknown to her but previously she never seen him so deep in the mountain.

She stopped in her tale slowing as she tried to clear her mind and make place for the picture coming into her mind.

She remembered having her attention caught by something specific, a smell, and a scent. Asa questions brought her back and she replied

  * “Can’t explain it… but there was... A scent, an animal one but not fully I tried to figure it out. The only thing I know is the man started laughing and giggling. So I decided to stalk him.”
  * “Did you see what he did with this box?” asked Asa



The Bren’in unlike every other soul in the room was observing Asa with an impassive expression on her face and undivided attention.

  * “Not fully. From where I stood, I could only quite perceive that the little box was emitting small light and printing out results each time the man would introduce something…”



Asa cocked an eyebrow and with an interrogative tone he asked

  * “Are you sure about that?”
  * “I am” she replied without any hesitation.
  * “Tell him” the old wise lady ordered to G’win, knowing withholding any information would only sabotage everything
  * “Ma…” interrupted Big Foster
  * “Don’t you dare put my authority in question!” she interrupted his son killing any future rebuttals



G’win swallowed hard before she spoke again “The thing he was introducing was something that belong to one of us. And the marks on this box are the same as those that are on the paper the town sheriff leaved on a tree two months ago.”

  * “What paper?” curiously Asa asked
  * “Show him!” ordered Lady Ray



Her right hand hastened to do as asked and went back to seat in the crowd.

  * “Do you know what it is?” questioned Lady Ray



Asa read it and looked at the old woman

  * “This is a governmental eviction letter. This paper says we have to leave this mountain immediately” He replied.



Asa’s words left behind a more uncertain crowd but also stroke fear. More than ever they all knew of the eminent threat coming their ways. Clamor came from everywhere and Asa was assaulted with questions. Yet, he stood still, looking at Lady Ray who was looking back at him with a steady face. They were like two cliffs standing in a fury ocean facing each other.

Both had common interest but also diverse one, if both needed to protect their home. asa once again needed to be integrated as one of the clan and in that purpose he needed to be of use in the uprising conflict and for that he had to connect every dot linked to the story and the relation between G’win adventure and the eviction notice. So much was at stake and more were to be added to the balance.

 

         **B** ut a step in the way to clear the mystery was the box and what the result meant. If the young man had a certain idea more of the unsettling puzzle had to be brought together. He had to go look for answer out the border of the constrict mountain. Seek for the light where the box came from down the mountain in the middle of the world he had long ago dreamed about but now was disillusioned and afraid of.

But how was he to convince the bren’in to let him go down there? He did not have her trust and was once more still a pariah. The one who was unwelcomed but with this he might have leverage. Questions were creating chaos in asa head but also the piece of a grand mysterious puzzled were unfolding. He had to find out a way to strike the deal on his favor.

Asa finally stepped out of the guarded fortress that was in mind, once again settling in the troublesome reality at head. Everyone had their eyes fixated on him hoping for miracles or a bright light out of a genius.

  * “Bren’in I might know what this all about but I need to fully make sure of it.” The man said purposely being evasive protecting what was his pass to freedom
  * “Can you tell us what this devil box is?What do you need _Targuy_?” the bren’in commanded a bit tired by the obvious game he was playing.
  * "I could tell you what this box is, but it wouldn't help much. We have to know what is inside. That is what really matter. I have to go down the mountain" he replied staring at the old woman.
  * “That is the only thing I can’t let you do, lostie you just came back the temptation might be to strong” the Bren’in opposed strongly
  * “Bren’in I won’t then but our entire survival and our land are what we stand to lose if we don’t find out” Asa pressed and could see the shift of opinion on the old woman heart.
  * “ then be it young boy I am calling your cousin Hasil farrell to accompany you” lady Ray finished putting what was supposed to be united together moving the still wheel of destiny in motion.



The blond boy agreed and stepped out of the crowded and Asa recognized the only respectful look he caught in the crowd when he stepped in the hostile room minutes ago. The two young men greeted each other, settling in a certain comfort and camaraderie.

In front a preying crowd craving for development and fast progress, arrangements were made to ease the rising tension. The schedule for their descent in the city down was decided and the common accord was to go in two days.

The crowd parted with the satisfaction of directive and decision taken to progress the matter. Hasil felt excitement built into him as he was another opportunity to meet the ethereal being hunting his mind. He was living in a certain emotional limbo where is feeling was heightened. And impatience was now crippling under his skin. Anticipation filled his heart, squeezing his muscle making his heart beat faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

         **F** rom her last encounter with the Farrell boy nothing had turn out perfectly. Sally Ann had been scared by her brother, the event had taken place three days ago but she still felt uncomfortable around James. The violent temper of the man was nothing new but from time to time, bloody temper had changed on physical violence directed to the toffee woman.

It was not the first time James had raised his hand on her and it was in no mean the last time. And as usual she felt uneasy around him, it would take her days before she goes back to her normal routine every time he beat her or verbally abused her and this week it was no different. She checked her busted lip one more time and winced once her hand came in contact with the cut. She could easily hide the black eye with makeup but the cut on the lip were visible. She sided and closed her locker ready to start her daily work hour.

She wanted the hour to fly away but also she was apprehensive to go home. The emotional paradox she was in could not be help and she was deep in the turmoil of life. With blunt eyes she observed the procession of customer and distributed fake smile. She could remember the last real smile she gave was to the man who had been haunting her mind but paradoxically she had to forget about him.

The man with the long blond mane was trouble and more for her a black woman lost in a small city with people stuck in hold belief and superstition. And to add insult to the offense her brother was ready to drive her to her tomb for simply glancing at her so called suitor. She heavily sight again and desperately checked her watch not really knowing what she wanted to see time running faster or slower. She could not tell. Another customer, a new face and a fake smile that she has to offer like an automat. She inhaled and held her breath for what she wanted to be the infinite before relaxing a bit and blow the hot steam of air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

          **H** asil and Asa made it down the mountain and during the two hour of trip they bonded a bit. They talked about everything Asa feeling Hasil’s curiosity about the other world and his vice. Asa with the wisdom that comes from experience sold reality without withholding the truth and Hasil was fascinated. The two men reached a pawnshop held by an extroverted man and entered.

Hasil took a step away and let Asa come to term with the men and decided to put his time at use. He left the shop and ran as faster as his feet could carry him away and reached the supermarket where his beloved lady worked. The sky was darkening and people were empting the road and the shop. The light went off signaling the end of the lively activity of the place. A small frame moved out the door and she came out looking as beautiful as he remembered.

Sally Ann looked both sides trying to locate any possible threat before locking the building. She took her bag and threw it on her shoulder. Fatigue was possessing all her muscle and she had a pounding headache just to think about what she might came across once she reached her infernal house. She pictured the small house drowned in the darkness with only a shaking light emitted by the TV shining and reflecting on the window. She started to smell the putrid mixed of sweat, beer and lack of fresh air because the windows are never opened. And finally she pictured herself opening the door and being welcomed by complaints and shouts.

She stops in her motion and sighed desperately. She took her face between her hand breathing heavily before exploded in a terrorized scream. She was startled by a hand reaching for her

 

  * “What the fuck...”



She turned ready to strike her assailant and a smiling Hasil was standing next to her. To his smile she offered a stern expression before throwing a circular glance trying to see who was observing their little scene and she released the tension she was holding when she saw no one.

  * “What are you doing here?” She asked harshly, she could not deal with it



Hasil was disappointed by her cold shoulder.

  * “I don’t know what you expected but sorry you want find it here” she responded abrasively, she wanted to end this before getting caught. One slap was enough to get her mind together.
  * “What did I do wrong” the blond man asked his eyes filled with desperation and pouting like a young child. The gesture and the pain got to her and she toned down. She pulled him by the arm in a place where the shadow could shield them from public view and any curious eyes
  * “You did nothing wrong but I can’t see you no more.” she said tired to hide the truth before pursuing “you would get me in trouble, hell you already got me in trouble.”



Hasil eyes glowed light blue with rage and before sally Ann could get a hold of it they turned back to their usual color. Before he grabbed her a bit tightly

  * “Why can’t you see?” he asked irritated. She winced under his hold and he felt guilty for hurting her and released her hand before starting to apologize “sorry I did not mean to hurt you is that the reason you don’t want to see me. You fear I will hurt you? You are scared of me.” The last word almost died in his throat but they came out filled with sadness almost chocking him with pain.



She could have use the opening to throw him away but she could not have the strength his hurt affected her, she grabbed his cheek in both hand and stared deeply in his eyes before softly saying with a warm smile “I was hurt before, I fell down and never from all people I would be scared of you but I can’t see you he want let me do it” she released his face and tried to sweep her forming tear away.

 

    **H** asil could smell the saline in the air, he made his eyes glow to have a better view and caught the view of her bruised arm and busted lip. Fell, she was clearly lying. He brought her close and hugged her bringing support in some way before taking her cheek in both of his hands and smoothing them with a small caress of his thumb.

  * “Whoever did that to you I would make him pay and whoever is holding away from him, I would take care of it but you can’t go away because you are the only one that sees me and that is not scared. You are a wonder that I have to contemplate. So I am sorry I can’t let you go” he said calmly with conviction and with a tone that left no space to rebuttal.



He stared deeply trying to reach the living soul he met the first time, the girl that was brave enough to try to stand against big foster but mostly the human soul that warmly smiled to him and when he did .she was staring back with a expression that showed her abandon to his desire and she was looking at him as humanly as she could.

He hesitated a second before covering her lips with a soft kiss. She shivered an instant and under his finger he felt the warmth of her skin. He tasted her sweet savor a reminder of ambrosia something divine ~~.~~ She kissed him back and he deepened the kiss unleashed the passion he hold deeply taking her by surprise and making her mind spin. He almost grunted and growled“No one will take you away from me “before fully claiming her lips.

She could feel the conviction in his word as she could feel her own conviction to follow her brother's order falling apart as she was letting herself go into their embrace and opened her mouth to let his tongue enter and started a sensual tango with her tongue.

A little grunt could be heard from behind them breaking the magic of the momentum. Alarmed sally Ann violently shoved him away while Hasil slowly turned his body in the direction of the disturbance. Lazily leaning on a car was a man with a tall stature and blond hair who was observing the cozy settle with a smile.

  * "Let’s go cousin" Asa said while moving away and throwing a last glance to sally Ann



Hasil nodded and returned his undivided attention to the woman of whom the hand he was holding.

  * “I will back I promise you, you just have to wait for me." He said boring a hole in her eyes and she only nodded for lack of better response under the speed with which reality was colliding with logic in her brain.



" _Lord helps me, I am gone mad fooling around_..." she thought while she observed his silhouette fading away


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is Ankh
> 
> This was a long call and I am so sorry. Of course, I could tell you how far Elsac & I came from. I could could tell how I was glad to welcome a new co author before this co author fade away without a word. 
> 
> Instead of this babbling, I'm choosing to talk about new promises. I'm choosing to talk about this chapter. I was in charge and I will be in charge for the next one. Of course Elsac will be - like she used to - my right hand, my best idea... well the best of me. God! she is so hard to convince! I want to hang myself every single time I give her something. But every time her ideas are so amazing 
> 
> I hope you will love this new chapter. As usual, the story keeps going on (of course). Still, from time to time, for all of us, we have to peep Hasil & Sally Ann... to caress their desire... their love... to hear their own song. We hope you will hear it like us. 
> 
> Oh... and don't worry, the next chapters are already written. My best devil side is working on it; torturing me for your pleasure (we hope so).  
> So we will return sooner. 
> 
> As usual, share your comments with us.  
> Happy reading. 
> 
> Ankh

Both cousins were sliding like shadows between cars. Hasil threw a questioning glance to his cousin who was step ahead from him, the last one did not ask any question since he interrupted the intimate moment between Hasil and his lady love, and from the heavy silence nothing could be draw. Hasil felt strangely comfortable around the man who was called “lostie” by the other.

 

But the overall feeling of comfort did not cloud his judgment on the man; he could not deny how strange he was. Granted the fact that they only had spent a minimal amount of time together, Hasil could say the lostie was a character hard to put in a fitting box, the man was a mystery and that made him a wild card and without an ounce of doubt a dangerous animal.

 

And to add mysticism to the myth, a prolific amount of stories and gossips were centered on asa. If for the majority of them Big foster was to be thanked for his contribution into their knitting, Hasil from what little he heard from his mentor, knew that it used to be a time were those two were closed, the same way he knew also knew asa and lil foster used to share a friendship but it seemed all ended after this addition of G’win and also before asa left the clan. And now the only one that seemed to share a strange link with him was lady ray.

 

  * “Are you going to tell on me” Hasil asked a bit exasperated by the silence when they left the city and were heading on the road leading to the mountain.



 

Asa stopped and turned to wait for his cousin to reach him, on his face an impassible expression settled.

 

  * “I ain’t planning to give her up, so just you know” Hasil followed up once he arrived next to him.
  * « Well, that’s good » that’s was all Asa answered before driving away
  * « That’s all » Hasil argued whilst speeding to catch up with his cousin



 

 

Asa was about to answer when his body tensed instinctively, he might not be fully in controlee of his ability but his hunter instincts were sharp, they never failed him. And now that he was fully back in the mountain, his ability was enhanced and the accuracy of his sense made him a predator to fear.

  * « Chuttt chuttt. »



 

He ordered Hasil to shut up and with his index finger he indicated into the opposite direction. When he turned to face the direction from where the sound was coming, the wind brought to his nose the scent of multiple men. He could hear their heart beat racing and instinctively every muscle of his body tensed.

 

  * “They are drunk” asa whispered “and that when they are at the worst. Don’t move!” he finished.



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

In alert and all their senses focus, they observed the immobile car park on the soil road; two men exited the vehicle staggering. One of the men broke a beer’s bottle that he was holding, spat on the floor and finally wipe his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. Asa impassible followed all his movement, Hasil was still by his side.

 

When the man that was at the passage seat came out to and started moving toward them, Hasil’s pupils involuntary turned blue. He inhale once again and notice that one of the guy was caring a scent similar to Sally Ann.

 

  * “Hey asshole! Y alls are worst than roaches! There is no way to get rid of you even after you got everything handed to you on a silver plate. From what I heard they offered you housing.” The man laughed bitterly “they gave you a life whilst we are dying here! No jobs! No future! Why you ain’t dead yet, it would be a great service to the rest of us. We better kill you all like you kill fox.” He shouted before clumsily get a gun out of his exterior pocket and to direct it at the Farrell cousins.



 

If Asa kept control and countenance, the brutal and burning animal strength that coursed through the young man vein was kindle and ready to set ablaze the world around him once he faced danger. The adrenaline clotted his blood, hardening his vessel and setting impulse in his mind. Before the man could remove the safety on his gun asa was at his throat and pulled his knife before quickly placing the cold blade on the assailant throat. That was enough to send the other man into terror, he leaned on the car whilst his body was experiencing tremor and his hand ran to his mouth to cover the horror scream escaping his mouth

 

  * “Threaten my family or me one more time.” The blond man said with a voice dripping with rage and ready to violently end the conflict if another threatening word crossed the assailant mouth. “I promise you he will be the last time you will get to use your tongue.”



 

Deciding to go against better judgment and not taking seriously the threat coming from asa, the man from down the mountain took a swing at the Farrell trying to get out of his hold.

In response to the punch, the animal inside asa awakened but before he could strike, he felt it. They were eyes on him, on them. He could feel it and smell it someone was out there. He growled and sank his claws on the flesh of his inner hand, using the pain to come back to his senses. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the eagerness emanating from Hasil to join the fight. Reluctantly he released the man he was holding to stop Hasil and pulled him aside.

 

  * « What is wrong with you cousin? Why did you stop? They were coming for us.” Hasil asked in disbelief not understanding the change of heart experienced by his cousin.
  * « There was som’one out there, there were eyes on us. That was damn sure a trap. Lady Ray needs to know this.” Was the only thing asa replied before moving into the penumbra of the wood?



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Haylie grimes sighed, she definitely hated this town. The first snow would fall soon and nothing had changed or moved the way she had expected it. She walked toward her office window and observed the imposing mountain. Bit by bit the autumnal color were disappearing to the profit of grayish winter shade only the emerald green of the mountain was standing unchanged as to defy her.

 

The eviction order that had been emitted two month ago by the state after an incredible amount of pressure exerted by her company, but the farrell seemed not quick to execute the order while the sheriff was in no rush to make apply it.

« Damn Houghton! » She cursed before her phone started ringing

She mechanically answered it

 

  * « What? » She spat rudely
  * "Ms. Grimes… you had asked to point out to you any concern. And well … uh… yesterday in the evening our system has been hacked”
  * “How is this possible? Our system is inviolable. "She asked incredulously it
  * "We don’t yet know. In fact we would have noticed nothing, if there hadn’t been for a power shortage that resulted in an automatic backup of the system. That was how a print was left. But we don’t have all elements yet…"
  * “What do you have in this case?” She interjected in
  * "all that we can say is that the one who has done it has used an entry often followed by Fox to be unnoticed; but it is also known that to get the information he used several proxy server that appears on several continents. We are still working on it. … Whoever has done it, He is really good. I know very few hackers as talented as him…"
  * "Wonderful! Is anything has been taken? "
  * "Uh…. Nothing has been stolen strictly speaking… but Adam’s data were duplicated.“
  * "How?" she angrily asked those data were everything in the mission she was pursuing »
  * “As you know, these data are backed up on multiple servers, Madam, and a copy was available on the latter to the attention of Dr. Fox. We are almost certain that a copy of this file has been edited this evening there, from the server of Dr Fox… “
  * “Find the place where the hacker was emitting. I am giving you 24h. Before heads start falling" replied the young woman of a frigid voice before abruptly hanging up.



 

She painfully swallowed her saliva and tightened her grip around her mobile with her finger shaking from rage. She needed to correct that mistake quickly. She needed to find the source of the leak and block it before the meeting which would take place in 5 days. She was hoping few Farrell would show up and it would help advance her plan. It was therefore out of the question that the veritable scheme behind their presence would come to light before she decided for it to be announced. At least not before she could have a certain grip in the matter.

 

For a second she thought and tried to rationalize. If someone had those documents, that person would be well advised to approach them it was only rationale since they had value for only few people the company or he had to be one of them. The later hypothesis seemed unlikely to happen. According to Fox, the Farrells were leaving in other ages; unable to turn on a computer. The viable option was an opportunist who worked with them, and more importantly against her. She narrowed her eyes a few seconds

.

But who would have any interest to sabotage her and her enterprise? This city was dying, who was stupid enough to stand up in her way? She mechanically listed the inhabitants. No one in the crowd of hillbillies was sufficiently educated for it. But there had to be someone ... There must be one. One she had underestimated. One had to be the one attempting to destroy everything.

Mechanically she put her hand to her collar and played with them before pearl freeze.

 

  * “Piece of shit” she said suddenly when realization hit her. “Oh you want to play that game, so be it.”



 

She grabbed her bag and walked toward the door, a run in the city was needed.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lady Ray refused to Asa the right to hold another circle’s meeting. Only G'win and Hasil had been allowed to stay with them in the room. The matriarch was installed in her chair; a warm blanket was put on her legs. Her long gray hair beautifully cascaded over her shoulders and framed her face were wrinkled had settle with the work of time. She crossed her fingers around the burning cup of herbal tea that had just been served to her by G'win and looked up at the young woman.

 

Just like most of them, her features were strained and deformed matching their internal turmoil. Since the latest revelations of Asa, worry was gnawing them all. In addition, the abnormal depletion of prey as winter was approaching did not help. She smiled and turned her ageless gaze on Hasil. The young man was standing a little further. He had traded his usual kilt for a trouser of the same color that was as dark as the long sleeve t-shirt he wore. She smiled at the vision he was, the young tiger was standing tall and charisma was emitted by his overall composure.

 

He undeniably gained confidence, and some of animalistic strength that he had exuded   even in his human form was only a proof of his progress and his ongoing development. Yet when he stood still there looking a bit out of place, she could not help but remembering the little uncertain tiger he had been in the early days of his existence. When G'win offered him a cup of tea and he refused with a dismissing gesture of his head, and the feather that was attached to one of its strands whirled and the smile on the bren’in face faded.

 

 _"A little tiger with a painful past and had the promise of a future that was set to be even more ..."_ she thought bitterly

 

  * "Asa?”G'win asked showing the teapot
  * “No thanks " the young man answered



 

G'win voice interrupted her train of thought and she focused her attention on the young man. The years he had spent away from them, had no influence over his stature. The animal’s footprint remained powerful. And it was probably a good thing given the role it was meant to play in their destiny. Its amber pupils were on her and he was staring. His pulse was beating regularly, but she knew all his senses were in alert.

 

He had come a long way, and he was more and more in control of his abilities, but need more was needed from him, they would get more from him. She had to make sure of that. Just as she had to know what they had discovered during their town’s visit and what were they so worried? She took a deep breath, sipped the bitter drink, and savored its warmth. It was time.

 

  * "You wanted a circle targuy, but you feel it too just like me, the fear of our people. But what you might say could change everything for the better or worst. I cannot take that risk, "began the Bren’in
  * "But what I have to say need to be said" answered the young man
  * "Maybe ... What amazes me is the fact that Hasil did not follow straight behind you when you arrived. Why? "



 

Hasil who was staring at the floor sat up and cleared his throat. He was uncomfortable in the middle of all the political intrigue but he was trying his best to follow. The Bren’in was a being that was not easily fooled. The woman had a very sharp eye and a quick mind to accompany her kin observation. How could he tell her that he had not attended to those confusing circle because he had chosen to go find Sally Ann? They had received the order not to interact with the outsiders, would Asa betray him and tell everything? He glanced at his cousin who had his back, detached, and chose to tell a part of the truth.

 

  * "I wasn’t here.” he answered lacking a better explaining
  * “Where were you?”Asked the old woman turning her head toward him



Hasil stiffened feeling trapped and thinking about a lie that would be credible

 

  * "We were attacked," Asa unflinchingly let slipped



Hasil jumped while Lady Ray and G'win turned their gaze on Asa forgetting the young man.

 

  * "What?” both women asked
  * "Two men jumped us."



 

  * “Are you hurt?”G'win questioned in the rapidly checking him
  * “Naye I ‘m alright “the blond man said a bit embarrassed. And also surprise his cousin had come up with a cover for the time he had spend with Sally Ann maybe the man was more trustable that he thought.



 

They all exchanged a few look and the bren’in decided it was time to know more. She refocused her attention back on Asa.

 

  * “What did you found out lostie?” She asked with the voice oozing of uncertainty.



 

  * “I can’t clearly pined point what the actual meaning behind what I found but I am sure they want more than our house.” He said keeping the entire mystery.



 

The bren’in looked at him with more question than seconds ago and wanting for him to go straight to the point.

 

  * “What does that mean?” she insisted to know more
  * “Well I found someone that could read what was in the box and it is not really pretty. Those were blood sample. Our blood sample and they were all record for a project called Adam and mind you I have no idea what that project mean but it is all about us.”



 

The entire room kept quiet letting the truth settled. The eyes of the bren’in grew thoughtful it was upon them, the dark days announced years away. Would this really be the end for them, would this be a new beginning. It was hard to say four men, a family and a giant to fight and now all was coming into fruition for the better or the worst. The wheels of destiny had started their motions.

 

The silence and the anxiety had touched G’win who was wearing worries on her face while her body language with the constant swing screamed anguish

“They are analyzing us.” she repeated asa with an unsettled tone “but how can they do that? How did they come across our blood? That just does not make sense a man with down stair with our blood.”

 

The bren’in stopped her inquiry by raising her hand.

“That is easy my child we have become the prey and the day has come when they are after us. War is at our door and we need to fight” the lady with the grey hair added and turned her attention on Asa “and we will need every single help we can get even yours. For that you need to fully become what we are.”

 

  * « But bren’in » G’win objected
  * « Your beast has to come back from wherever you are letting him hide and blood will just do that; called it out. You are going to hunt with your cousin.” Lady Ray said purposely ignoring G’win 
  * « But no one wants to even stand near me because of your son.” Asa stated a fact
  * « I know but they would have no choice. Hasil and big foster would go with you and I doubt any of them wish to argue with their Bren’in »
  * « Bren’in… » G’win tried to intervene.
  * « G’win you are joining the boy too. » The bren’in said leaving no space for argument. She made sign to end the meeting, she was done listening to then it was now time for action. They saluted the bren’in and they left.



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

  * « Thanks » Hasil said when he reached his cousin asa « for not saying anything, I guess it is not really the right time to be going down the mountain. »
  * “Well we all know that want stop you to go after her and it will be sad if you have too. She seemed like a sweet girl but you maybe need to be careful.” He said his tone getting serious with the last words
  * “How come? I do my best to keep it secret.” Hasil said a bit vexed by his insinuation
  * “I mean she stinks like a tiger. Your scent is all over her and that might attract the wrong crowd people like big foster or even those men after us. Just be careful.” He calmly explained and started walking away leaving a stunned Hasil
  * “I will be cousin” Hasil shouted so he could hear him “and I can wait to hunt by your side” he finished with a wide smile.
  * “Me too “Asa replied with sincerity “take flower for your lady love “he continued knowing well that the young man would probably attempt to meet sally Ann



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sherriff Houghton was finishing his lunch when three sharp taps were heard on the door of his office. He threw the rest of his sandwich in the trash and quickly wiped his mouth with a towel before inviting the person in.

 

Haylie Grimes stepped past the door. She wore her usual pastel suit that the sheriff hated as it stood out with the rest of the population attire. In fact, her whole appearance contrasted with the city. He observed for a moment. He could not say exactly what was bothering him with this woman.

 

She was extremely polite ... maybe too much, always perfectly dressed. Her long blond hair cascading down her back, her off short nails covered with a pastel color. Her lips were recovered with a pale gloss. Her eyes were a lilac blue; she looked at everyone with constant empathy that only resonated falsely. No! In fact she was exasperating him. It was visceral exasperation from thing that he seemed the only one to see when he came to her, like the fear induced on him by the Farrell’s presence.

 

  * “Ms. Grimes” he said, rising from his seat to greet her reluctantly
  * “Sheriff Houghton” she replied, advancing towards him to shake his hand.



 

Then he noticed the fruit basket that was hanging on her arm, and sighed.

 

  * "What can I help you with?”
  * "Here is someone who waste no time," she said, tilting her head to the side
  * "I am very busy… "
  * "I see it ..." replied she shot back, turning her head for a moment to admire the empty police station that was on the other side of the glass. "I came to update you about the meeting that is scheduled in five days with Farrell"



 

The sheriff had a humorless laugh

 

  * « Miss grimes they ain’t coming. No one can ask them to just show up. They don’t follow our law.”
  * “I noticed and it appears you too are not so skin to abide to the law. The eviction order that was emitted still has to be applied by your department but it seems you are not so prone to do your job”



 

Houghton froze and the smile of the young woman grows

 

  * "You know in way to see you, I stopped shopping at the drug store. It's crazy how people seemed angry against the Farrell. Two men have been attacked by them with no apparent reason last night. Can you believe it ... "



 

She shook her head.

 

  * ”One of them was even beaten and threatened with a knife. Does anyone need to die before you decide to do something? As a citizen I must admit that I am beginning to feel concerned. I wonder what the federal authorities would think of your inability to control a group of barbaric men."



 

She stepped toward the sheriff and her smile disappeared behind of mask of rigor

 

  * "Ms. Grimes!" she was interrupted by Wade’s superior suddenly opening the door. "Please forgive me. I had an urgent matter to resolve. I was warned of your visit. Are we ready to go? "



 

  * "Sir! She said before making a volte face with a new playful smile plastered on her face. “Of course! I had at the moment to have a little chat with the sheriff Houghton on our meeting with Farrell. Final details must be settled"



 

Wade cleared his throat and adjusted his posture hardly fighting to hide his discomfort around the moment and after the word they exchange, he tried to zone out of the conversation she was having with his boss. When the door finally closed behind them, he sat and passed his hand over his face.

 

" _What the hell had it happened?"_ He was not dreaming she had threatened. This woman definitely inspired him no sympathy she was a snake. And he wanted nothing to do with the Farrell’s case. He had already crossed their paths as a child and he was still haunted by what he had seen. A cold shiver ran down his neck in memory of that night. He exhaled and opened the bottom drawer of his desk, took out a small bottle of pills and a bottle of scotch. He shook his head and smiled bitterly.

 

  * "I hope you know how to run with those fancy shoes." he said aloud before taking several tablets and empty the flask of alcohol.



 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Night had fallen long ago when she came out on the porch. She closed the door gently behind her out of habit. A sad smile tugged at her lips. Her brother was so drunk that she was not going to wake him whatever the amount of noise she would make. She exhaled and for the first time that evening inhaled deeply and freely fresh air. James was execrable. He had been constantly swearing and promising thousand deaths for every Farrell.

 

Sally Ann did not understand everything and she was careful not to ask for more explanations. The only bits of information she could grasped from his blabbering had permit her to understand that he had an altercation last night with two of the farrell and it was them that he had cause his injury to the neck and the bruises he had on his face. She also understood that he was with Wade’s brother in law when it all happened and they met a newcomer in town who seemed more or less involved in the story.

 

A cool breeze made her shiver. She covered her shoulders and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she contemplated the celestial sphere. It was the exact reflection of the night she had met Hasil. She turned her eyes toward the house of Burton and raised an eyebrow in quizzical manner.

 

It was a miracle; their damned mutt had not started barking like it usually did, she became a bit suspicious. It was almost impossible to step outside without this cursed animal manifesting itself. But tonight it had not stepped outside. Good she thought. She swung her head back and ran her hand along her neck before expiring and closed her eyes one more time.

 

  * « I told you I’ll be back, » a voice echoed in the dark



 

She was startled by the deep voice and her eyes flew open relentlessly looking for the owner of the so familiar voice in the deep darkness

 

  * « Hasil? » she asked with a shaking voice filled with apprehension
  * « Are you expecting someone else, Sally Ann? » He answered playfully



 

The young man slowly pulled away from the penumbra that was sheltering his feature. He moved with his eternal feline but the dark clothes he wore that night gave him an even wilder look. She blinked for an instant adjusting to his appearance. Every time she put eyes on him, it was as if she was contemplating something that did not belong to this city.

He stopped a few steps away from her and looked down. She observed him in a little awe. His wavy hair cascaded down his shoulders, holding a wick in a ponytail. He tilted his head slightly to the side and gave a brief smile

 

  * "Come with me," he said simply, holding out his hand for her to take



 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was pure madness. But this scent of freedom was purely exhilarating. She followed him without turning back to contemplate the fading light from the dying city. She had followed him in his woods. She had climbed behind him on his quad with no hesitation to eager to step out of her overbearing reality.

 

She had lost count of time when she was driven into the mountains that had haunted her nightmare as a child. The wind whipped her face, engine noise filled her ears, and she snuggled against him, felt his warm skin and drowned in his strong manly scent.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

  * « I can’t see through » she said giggling
  * « Then follow me I will see for the both of us » he had answered
  * « I wish I could but I can’t see you too and you are as silent as the dead» she answered with wit
  * “Then feel me “he countered with cockiness
  * « Hasil? » she said grabbing his shirt a bit anxious
  * “Yes that‘s it” he said grabbing the hand on his shirt and finally leading her into the depth of the forest.



 

Sally Ann hesitated then sighed before closing her eyes. She stumbled a bit and felt the wind that swept her skin; she was no longer under the canopy of trees. When he finally let go of her hands, she remained motionless. She felt the graze and get behind it.

 

  * "Open your eyes now ..." he whispered at her ear gently lingering on her ear lobe for a second; leaving the trail of his warm breath ghost on her skin.



 

When she opened her eyes, the panorama around her was strikingly beautiful. Above her, the starry sky seemed so close that she could have sworn she could touch with the tip of fingers. Around them, the trees formed an almost perfect protective circle. The grass was still quite high, and she felt its caress her thighs.

 

She turned to face Hasil, and at the exact moment, hundreds of fireflies rose around them creating a dream world beyond time. Their light was reflecting in his dark eyes, and a cry of pure happiness tore her throat. It had been so long that she had not laughed; she was herself surprised.

Hasil stepped back and admired the scene for a moment as she raised her arms to accompany the flight of insects. He had hoped so hard to hear laughing. Her happiness was his greatest reward.

 

  * « Who are you Hasil Farrell, what is hidden behind the man? » she asked still chuckling but behind her words the question had a real meaning about her fascination with the uniqueness of the man
  * « Just the man who is courting you Sally Ann?” He replied with a smirk promising mystery



 

Sally Ann froze and looked at him incredulously.

 

  * « Are you not a bit late for that? If I remembered right we jumped right at head of it you did already kiss me so now asking me to court me but you mister is a bit old style that use courting nowadays?”
  * «  that is not the right word » he frowned and sally ann laughed at his antics it seemed so out of this word but fitted so right in her mad word .
  * “It's the right word’ just forget it. So it's all to woo me? "She asked, sweeping the landscape of hands.



 

He simply nodded having found this new shyness he never had before but her beauty at this instant shinned as bright and stunning as the moon brightening the little haven they had found was making him shy.

 

  * "I also have this for you," he said giving her flower before dragging her back under the trees; this time it was a small cave.



 

In the center, a wood fire illuminated the stone walls. Two pillows were placed on the ground and fruits were placed on a mat made of wicker.

  * “I spent hours searching the place ... In fact since the first time I met you ...” he says using his hand to show around



 

She looked up to Hasil. He was still watching her, a strange light danced in his eyes. She took a deep breath. Locked in this green oasis, she felt at ease with him. She smiled feeling a bittersweet joy creeping under her skin

  * “So that s how y’all live?” she asked looking around her



 

Hasil simply smiled

 

  * “When I was young I was so scared of this mountain. I wouldn’t dare come near it?” A smile crossed his lips. "They say she is cursed. The sheriff said that all those who go up are killed by your clan”
  * "It is sacred to us," said Hasil "This is our home. We defend it that's all. "



 

Sally Ann tilted her head to the side and watched the young man sat down opposite her. The flames were casting an amber shade on his skin and hair, but more strangely still, they seemed to sparkle in her eyes like those of a cat. There was in him something magnetic, something animal, which was perfectly fitting in this setting.

Sally Ann was surprised by the nonchalance with which he had just made this observation.

 

The young woman felt her heart sink. She was about to answer him when a slight noise attracted the attention of the young tiger. He turned his head and watched the forest every sense alert. Sally Ann peered into the darkness but in turn discerned nothing but the black curtain of night.

 

  * “What is happening?” she asked
  * “Nothing. Just a little animal, "said he, leaning quietly back to the wall
  * "Because you can see it now!”



 

Hasil nodded with a smile as if it were the most natural thing that Sally and Ann laughed.

 

  * "You know they say that you're in town animals?” she enunciated



 

Hasil stiffened

 

  * "Are You afraid then? "



 

Hasil looked silently and smile faded

When his dark pupils finally plunged into the gray eyes of Hasil time around her seemed to freeze.

 

  * « No I am not scared of you » she leaned to kiss him and softly deposed her plump lips on his.



 

In her kiss she tried to convey what her word could not with the twist of their tongues and their passionate tango Hasil had his doubt washed away she was not scared of him.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The night had been particularly short. Sally Ann had especially the strange feeling that it had not really been real.

Fortunately, the habit enabled her to perform her every move with little attention still thinking about each word they had exchanged.

 

She took one last look at his brother asleep on the sofa in the same position as that in which she had left him the day before. A sad smile appeared on her face. She grabbed her bag and left, closing the door softly behind her not wanting to wake him up.

 

When she turned, she tripped on an object placed on the steps of the door. She crouched and grabbed the object. It was wrapped in a garment. She stood up, glanced around to see if the person who had left it was still standing in the street, but there was no one.

More and more she became curious, and then carefully unfolded the clothing that surrounded the object and froze completely when she discovered what it was.

 

In her hands rested a sculpture composed of a mixture of two different species, but it was impossible to tell neither where one is stopped nor where the other began. The clearest wood was used to sculpt a white tiger with open jaws, the unveiled fangs in attack position standing on all four legs. He wrapped his body around that of the woman he had carved from the darkest essence. This woman was a representation of overwhelming beauty.

 

But looking at the sculpture a question Hasil had asked the previous night echoed in her mind _“what if I was really what they said would you be worried to be the prey trapped under my claws ?”_

 

 She had her head tilted back, bulging chest, back arched. The sculpture evoked without the image of a woman whose bravery was able to withstand the invisible powers that attempt to make her bend. She wore a veil pressed against her body so impeccably crafted. No details were missing, every curve of her body was drawn with such precision that Sally Ann could have sworn that the fingers of Hasil had already explored her body.

 

“How is this possible?” she stammered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so late. It's a sad day for me. My Co worker Elsac had to focus on her work and we won't write together anymore. This is something hard to deal with and I have to think about the future of our story.  
> As you know I am not an English native so... well... I don't know...  
> For the moment, I just want to leave here the last chapter of our work.  
> I hope you will enjoy it.  
> Take care of you all.
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Haylie Grimes watched from her office ‘s office the grayish landscape that laid before her. The winter was steps away now, it was obvious. The greyish tone of the day, the underlying sadness enveloping the inhabitant everything screamed an agonizing winter.

 

She sighed in exasperation and drank a sip of the hot coffee she held between her long, thin fingers to warm herself. Then she turned back to her desk and gazed at the scattered page of the different files on which she had been working for hours.

 

_" Four days… "_

 

The office workers had called her back within 24 hours as asked, but they had failed to trace the pirate source. And this failure of a sheriff did nothing to enforce the eviction order that had been enacted against the Farells as it had been asked months ago. The situation could become complicated if nothing started to move in the right direction.

 

She walked over to her desk, and grabbed her roadmap.

 

  * \- "In any case, we are never better served than by ourselves," she simply stated out loud



 

She went to her purse, grabbed it and then rummaged for a few moments in search of her cell phone.

Once found, she began to search in her repertoire for the number that interested her and composed it.

When the person in the other side answered, she explained directly the purpose of her call

 

  * \- "The company needs your services"



 

His interlocutor did not reply

 

  * "Will it be a problem for you?" "
  * "What is the mission?" The man replied after a few minutes of silence



 

A thin smile spread her pastel-colored lips

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The Bren’ in watched for a moment the black clouds that gathered above their heads, and blinked. She had chosen to go to meet her son to announce her decision to integrate Asa again to the pack. This choice was unusual for a Bren’ in.

 

A fresh breeze caressed her skin for a moment, and she shuddered. If only this cold could suffice to explain what shook the bones. She shook her head lightly and looked down at the entrance to Big Foster's den. Seated on the steps his grandson looked at her. She greeted him with a nod before signaling to her attendants to wait for her outside. She wanted to do this alone with her son therefore he wouldn’t feel like he had to defend his pride.

 

  * \- "Bren’ in, you should not ..." began one of her followers with a worried voice
  * \- "It will be okay" she cut it



 

She stared at the door for a moment, took a deep breath and penetrated the premises

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

During the following hours, none of the members of the clan had dared to approach foster’s home to inquire about what was happening inside but the atmosphere around said it all. They all felt the tension that was coming from the place and they all had ears sharp enough to catch glimpse of voice fluctuation. And the hours that continued to pass, made this pseudo silence deafening.

 

Inside immersed in darkness, the imperturbable Bren’in watched her son wander among the furniture while letting his fingers slip along those that passed within his reach.

 

  * -          " Why?! "He said after a pause." He betrayed us! After what he did! No!! He does not deserve come back in the pack ma! I will not hunt with the lostie! "



 

  * " You will do it!” She replied calmly. "The moon will be full in 2 days and Asa will be initiated again by the way of blood. You will form a new pack Hasil, Asa, G'win and you. "
  * "He will not come back!" "He roared before hitting his fist on the table and turning to the Bren’in
  * "You ain’t fool enough to do that, Foster," she snapped at him, clasping his fingers on the stick that only the chief of the clan had the power to hold.
  * "Son ... We're tracked down. None of us can stay behind. The mountain dictates the way, we must follow it "
  * "Another of your prophecies! He spat it full of gall, turning away furiously
  * "These prophecies have saved us! "
  * "Your damned prophecies have also killed Pa! You were there. You know that Lostie can not be one of us. "
  * “Enough! You will do it Foster! And you gonna do it graciously because it is not your mother who asks to you for it; it is your Brenin who commands it to you. " she replied in an icy voice



 

He turned back to the face of her mother and contemplated the pack leader. The discussion was closed. An order had just been given ... and as long as she was Brenin, no one could go against her will.

 

  * "Ged ged yah!” He contented himself with whistling between his teeth before greeting her and going away slamming the door.



 

Lady Ray remained silent for a moment, fixing an invisible point in front of her. Then she straightened her stick and knocked it on the ground with a blow, indicating to her followers that they could penetrate the place. When the first arrived the room was still full of the steam of the previous heated conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

In the days that followed, this decision had even more impact on the life inside the clan making the atmosphere more and more gloomy. The internal conflict between mother and son started to influence the little clan. The anxiety was read on all faces and the rainy weather that announced winter did not help.

 

Hasil looked up at the sky and contemplated the dark clouds that had been obscuring it for several days with a sigh. It was raining again this night, it seemed like this day it never ceased to rain; a cold rain that would probably cause a bit of ice in the early hours of dawn another obstacle to the very controversial hunt party.

 

_"Winter is coming ..."_ he thought with a melancholy smile

 

Finding Prey has been hard recently on top of that the one they found was always sick. They had scarcely been able to collect enough to hold the winter. He shook his head.

A noise caught his attention and he turned his head. A cousin purred with pleasure under the caress offered by the cousin whom he courted.

_" … and with him goes Sally Ann ..."_

 

Hasil’s heart shuddered and shook at the thought of the dark-skinned young woman. If he had always been more or less withdrawn from the political affairs of the clan, he could not deny the feverishness that muffled through the eyes of his cousins, their nervousness. He felt it like any other members of the family time were rough and he couldn’t stay neutral.

 

Asa himself had chosen to stay indoors in the lair he had set up outside the clan, and Hasil soon realized that he would only show up when the blood ceremony would begin. How could he pretend to ignore it? It was all about him and the pressure must have been incommensurable. Hasil had felt the weight of every word Lady Ray had on his shoulder but now being part of something he didn’t ask and a little tag of war between mother and son it was heavier on his mind. Therefore he could only empathize with Asa’s troubles as his cousin was in the center of all of it.

 

He sighed and looked back at his mentor for a moment before resuming his activity. Even him, usually so placid, was more nervous than usual.

He was occupied in arranging the Moonshine jars they had produced from the harvest of the year, but the young man could not help noticing the anxious glance he occasionally threw at the alleys and from other cousins.

 

  * "She always did what was best for our clan, but I'm afraid she's pushing him too far this time," he finally dropped in a low voice



 

Hasil stopped his gesture and fixed his mentor

 

  * " What are you talking about? "He asked
  * "This initiation ... It's a bad idea. Asa is powerful it is undeniable; it is part of the most powerful of us. But damn it! Big Foster is a lion and his resentment towards Asa makes him even more dangerous. "



 

Hasil exhaled. He was not sure if he wanted to start this political conversation nor discussing the Brenin's decisions.

  * " As you said the Brenin always chooses what is best for the clan. If she opts for this choice, there is a reason. The mountain speaks to her. "
  * "Hum ... maybe ... maybe but those she understands what the mountain is saying. She talks about a prophecy but right now it is time of fear. Word can be misinterpreted it happened once why not now" He replied simply by placing a new jar on a shelf remembering the time when the word of the mountain led to the death of foster’s father.



 

Hasil raised an eyebrow.

 

  * " What do you mean? "



 

His cousin threw a quick eye to the surroundings to check the absence of indiscreet ears before answering

 

  * "Foster may be her son, but there has always been an unbroken link between Lady Ray and Asa. The mountain alone knows if it is because of their natures ... immobile and able to attack a specific prey at an incredible speed. None of us can here maybe out of that she might be willing that the prophecy is about him, but I doubt that "



 

Hasil smiled. He had never hunted with Asa or the Brenin, but he could easily imagine things. His mentor shook his head for a few moments to remember their abilities and then continued

 

  * “Whatever it is, those which passed when his father was killed ... sealed his hatred for her prophecy, so reintroducing Asa for the simple reason that the mountain has spoken won’t seat right with few here and mostly Foster. A ceremony will not be enough to redeem that. "



 

Hasil frowned. His cousin had just aroused his curiosity and he needed to know more about that prophecy that he talked about.

 

  * " What happened? I thought it was the story between Asa and G'win who was responsible ... "
  * "No ..." he shook his head "well yes ... let's say it did not fix things but ..."



 

  * "Hey! You two there! "Interrupted Chad abruptly," the ceremony will begin. Hasil waiting for us »



The young tiger and his mentor jumped together and turned abruptly to look at their cousin. Then they nodded before grabbing a jar of Moonshine and following him; the head of the young tiger swarming with questions.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hasil had never witnessed this type of blood-dominated ceremony. All he knew about it was that only the lullaby of blood could succeed in restoring the balance between the inner nature of Asa and the mountain. Since the blood had bound him once to the mountain, alone the blood could reconcile the human and the animal. So, he was all at once curious, exciting and shy about things he was about to experiment.

 

As soon as the sun was setting, the clan had set out to water the mountain of the precious liquid mixed with Moonshine and its smell was everywhere, intoxicated.

 

When the hour of hunting finally arrived, the pack was gathered in the center of the clan.

As Brenin, Lady Ray, dressed in a scarlet robe presided over the events, sitting on the throne. She held in her right hand the stick of the clan, which rested like a scepter on the ground full of blood. Facing her, G'win stood flanked to the right by Asa and Hasil, and to left by Big Foster.

All wore a long tunic of white linen, and their bare feet were in contact with the ground.

 

Lady Ray watched them and a thin smile appeared on her lips. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and savored with them the gentle breeze that caressed the red, blonde and gray manes of the hunters. They were close to the realization of the greatest tales the mountain shared.

 

Little by little the voices were silenced. When finally, no one could be heard, the Brenin threw the clan's prayer into the mountain in a powerful voice.

 

  * "Spirit of the mountain, hear us." Guide your children in this night, as one of them is back among us and aspires again to join your heart. Give them your strength so that your voice, the voice of the blood reason from the ends of your entrails, to the firmament. Ged ged Yah! "
  * “Ged Ged Yah !!” Resumed the clan



 

A cousin approached and poured Moonshine at the foot of the four protagonists while four others approached them to undress them revealing to the lights of the flames of camps fires their perfect nakedness. The burning body of the hunters shudders hardly under the cool wind.

The feverishness of the hunt and the voice of the blood mingled with the Moonshine had already led them to a state close to trance. Eyes started to glow and flickered the internal animal crawling out. Little growl could be heard, the blood was calling and control was being abandon in profit of instinct

 

The Brenin nodded and a wide circle formed around them.

 

  * " It's time. Show yourself, children of the mountain!” She ordered



 

At this order the hunters' pupils changed color, taking the natural colors of the wild beasts they were, and slowly one after the other the four protagonists knelt before the pack leader.

 

At the very moment when the first bones broke to accommodate the new form of their limbs, a piercing cry escaped from their throats. It was soon joined by the cries of the other members of the clan. The transformations were beginning.

 

The clamor of the clan accompanied them all along, rising crescendo in proportion to their transformation. It reached its climax at the moment when the sharp claws of the hunters were planted in the ground and their roars rose to the heavens to signal the end of the transformations

 

  * “Ged Ged Yah!!!” The clan answered them before everything went silent and solemnity gained the rank.



 

The moment weighted in the atmosphere four powerful felines, the most powerful that the clan had and some truth came to light.

 

During all their transformation, the Brenin had kept her eyes closed. Only her fingers had shuddered, betraying the connection she had kept with the clan.

When she finally opened her eyes, her gold eyes fixed the four felines that now stood before her.

 

She had always admired the fine and muscular silhouette of G'win. And this evening she came to the conclusion that this puma was a marvel. The cream color of the underside of her body contrasted with the tawny color of her long hair and recalled the fire of her hair when she sported her human form.

Her broad and powerful hind legs were anchored in the ground with sharp claws, which she had chosen for the moment not to retract, and her long tail was carelessly flapping her flanks. G'win was undoubtedly agile and powerful. She would be a true asset for their pack as the Brenin always thought.

 

When she turned her head towards the young tiger. Her heart missed a beat. A chill ran through her spine and she felt it: the aura that invasive grace and power as his blue eyes dropped on her.

She had not seen him in his animal form for months. Of course, she had not failed to feel the force that exuded from her person, but the animal that stood before him was simply exceptional size. She thought it would take several more months to reach her adult size, but she was mistaken. She glanced quickly at his paws and assessed the wingspan on the ground

 

_"... 14 cm wide ... 16 cm long ..."_ she quickly calculated _"my god ...”_

She turned her head to contemplate her son who was standing on G’win right flank and heart quenched. Both of them were terrifying by their own way. No one could deny that her son was a king. The long white mane that extended to the top of his shoulders, his belly and his chest made him even more majestic, while giving him a ghostly aura.

Yet, no one, not even the brenin could deny the fact that Hasil was already able to compete with Foster. And soon, he would be the biggest predator of the clan. No one, not even Foster, could counter his authority. But above all of this, it was that thick white fur striped with black around the tiger’s head …That collar around his head…which made her froze for a second. That collar was the sign of the emperors.

 

She frowned and inhaled. Slowly, she turned her head toward the cheetah. The latter straightened up and bowed his head to greet his brothers and turned his head to observe the pack leader. For generations, no cheetah had trodden the soil of the mountain. Hasil was also staring at him in dismay.

What a strange animal ... He was much smaller than he or Foster. His small head was provided with small round ears and a short snout adorned his face. He was really an outcast in the middle of them who were bigger and more violent feline. His amber pupils were underlined by long black streaks, which traveled from the inner canthus to the corners of his lips. No other beast carried his lines. His body was thin and slender in the image of the young man when he sported his human form. His beige coat was marbled with long black spots, which formed a long black band on his back. His claws were hanging on the ground.

 

_"Not retractile ..."_ noted Hasil astonished

 

In spite of the lack of corpulence of the feline, a phenomenal power emerged from him but still it didn’t compete with the layer of power surrounding the tiger.

 

The foreshadowing of a doubt came to Lady Ray’s mind and she closed her eyes.

 

_“Could I be …wrong?”_

The prophecy talked about power, violence of the lover and the fight for a home against all odd

 

“ _No… Impossible… the boy had known no love_ ” she stated for herself _“everything…everything pointed toward Asa. He’s already linked to G’win and Foster…_ ”

 

The cheetah emitted a slight purr stopping the train of thoughts of the Brenin and Hasil’s hears responded. He had never heard these vocalizations.

After a few seconds, Lady Ray made vocalizations on the same wavelengths and Hasil understood what his mentor was referring to.

 

  * "Let the hunt begin!" She said at last, still staring at the cheetah and her mind questioning truth she had known for years but her heart eased when she thought about the power he would gain back after connecting with the mountain. She chased away any doubt she had and focused on the present.



 

The puma and the tiger compelled to reverence their respect and she nodded in response. When she turned her head toward the lion for his respect she had to wait for minutes in absolute silence before he ended up tilting his head. She sighed imperceptibly and returned his nod.

 

All the wild beasts scattered and disappeared in the night, accompanied by clamors of the clan rising to the sky, with the exception of the cheetah, who stared at them from his position.

 

Slowly, he turned his head again towards the Brenin and tilted his head for the brenin before rushing in pursuit of his cousins.

 

The Brenin followed with her eyes the golden course of the feline until it disappeared into the night. Then she looked up at the sky to contemplate the scarlet moon, which illuminated the plain a thousand times before disappearing behind the clouds.


End file.
